Resist and Bite
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: Area II is being invaded, and a small group of soldiers holds out against the invaders from the North. Area II is Greece, and these soldiers are soon to become legendary. Dear to the hearts of Greeks, and feared by the Britannians. Rated M for blood, war violence, gore, and female soldiers.
1. Chapter 1

**Code Geass: Resist and Bite**

**Chapter 1: The Britanno-Hellenic War**

Nothing is ever as easy as it looks. The soldiers of the 1st Infantry Regiment of Larissa and the tankers and gunners of the 25th Armored Brigade made it so. Held up in the north, their Britannian enemies expected a quick victory, and have their men home by Christmas, but five Christmases have passed since the war began in this one country.

As they expected a quick victory, the Britannians gave the country a number thinking they would face little resistance. What they encountered were the few remaining soldiers in the army, a mere 700 rifles strong with machine guns and four tanks with four self-propelled guns as added reinforcement. The most striking thing is these soldiers are female. These soldiers were so feared by their Britannian foes for their bravery and ferocity in battle that they were given the nickname 'The Amazons of Pelion'.

To the Britannians, the country was called Area II. To it's people, it was called Greece. When the Britannians invaded it became known as the 'Reign of Terror'. Britannian soldiers would invade a village, shoot the men and throw the bodies in the river. They would then go on to rape and kill the women before burning the village to the ground. One story told of a little girl crying over the bodies of her dead parents after the sacking of Kastori. That little girl would grow up into a legend in the hearts of the Greeks.

Her name was Kadri Koliodromos, a lieutenant and a seasoned soldier standing 5'8 and 150lbs. This lieutenant is known for her boyish-cut white hair and her blue grey eyes earning her the nickname of 'Athena' by the other female soldiers that serve under her command. It was in the years leading up to the invasion that the Greeks rearmed.

With war looming on the horizon, the Greeks received donations of arms and equipment from their allies in Britain and Germany. The Germans issued rifles and machine guns to their allies in the form of the HK G36 assault rifle and the MG3 machine gun. With it's folding skeleton stock, the G36 was a compact weapon making it perfect for mountain warfare. The MG3 is a general purpose machine gun used by the Greeks. With a rate of fire of 1300 rpm, this was not a weapon to be on the receiving end of.

It was early in the conflict that the Greeks discovered the limitations and strengths of their military. The armored divisions were decimated in urban warfare by the Britannian Army's superior Knightmare Frames, but every piece of military equipment has a weakness. The remaining Greek forces moved the hills, mountains and forests of the north.

From the British, the Greeks received tanks and self-propelled artillery in the Challenger II battle tank and the AS90 self-propelled gun. The rocky terrain of the mountains and thick surrounding forest made it difficult for the Britannians to use their Knightmare Frames. Armed with an 120mm rifled gun, the Knightmare Frames went from the hunter to the hunted. The AS90 brought mobile artillery support to the frontlines. Commanding what remained of the 25th Armored Brigade was Lieutenant Iva Stephanopoulos.

An experienced tank commander and tactician the same size as Kadri, Lieutenant Iva Stephanopoulos is well-liked for her support and morale she gives to soldiers. She would go on patrol with her tanks around the country roads. Having seen what her tanks do to Knightmare Frames, she describes it like 'a pack of wolves attacking a wounded deer'.

The uniform was a mix of traditional and modern earning them the nickname 'Black Tails' for the black sash on the sides of the blue-grey phareon-style caps worn by soldiers. Officers wear the black tassel around their waists. They wear a tan khaki jacket with four front pockets, and slightly tight fitted pants with side pockets that matched the colors of the mountains, and knee high black leather, steel-toe combat boots. The pants were designed specifically for female soldiers to allow for more movement on the battlefield.

They carry standard equipment in their packs including blankets, a mess kit, a fire starting kit, an entrenching tool, grenades, a Glock 17 pistol, extra magazines and ammunition belts, an SG2000 bayonet, and the Extrema Ratio ADRA dagger. These were well-equipped and well-trained soldiers ready to fight and to die for their country.

Kadri looked over soldiers on the lines. They made foxholes out of shell holes blasted in and around the summit. These are proud soldiers with the Greek flag in their shoulders. She looked at a soldier, only two years younger than her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Lieutenant Kakos radioed in, "Lieutenant, one of my scouts picked up advancing Britannians, 2,500 strong with Knightmare Frames, prepare your forces," Iva said from the turret of her Challenger II, and taking out a Knightmare Frame.

"Soften up the Knightmare Frames, and the artillery constant," Lieutenant Koliodromos replied back. Using the forest as cover, the AS90s and Challenger IIs were turning Knightmare Frames into burning and mangled wrecks. 155mm shells thundered and pounded the Knightmare Frames while Challengers were utilizing hit-and-run tactics.

"Strength in honor," Kadri said to the young soldier, she nodded a single nod and a salute. The words were repeated to the other soldiers. They loaded their rifles with magazines and under-rifle AG36 grenade launchers or fed belts of 7.62mm ammunition into the MG3s. The lieutenant flipped the safety off her rifle, and looked down the sight at the enemy approaching. Every 100 yards was a machine gun. The rocks also provided cover against enemy fire. For these soldiers, there is no surrender and no retreat.

When the tanks and self-propelled artillery did their work, what was left of the infantry spotted a soldier moving around the rocks and the Britannians attacked, "Artillery!" called out a soldier, and the mountain was hammered by Britannian guns. The order from high command was simple 'fight back and hold your ground'. An artillery shell flew into the lines. A soldier screamed, and was quickly silenced when she was decapitated. Her headless body fell knees first to the ground, and a splash of blood hit Kadri's face.

When they were in range, the Greeks started shooting back with rifle and machine gun fire. The enemy artillery was constant, but these ladies were making every shot count. Lieutenant Stefanopoulos' Challenger IIs and AS90s were still providing support. The rocky terrain was just as disrupting as the precision-aimed 120mm and 155mm shells.

As the numbers dwindled on the Britannian lines, Lieutenant Koliodromos climbed out of her hole, "Follow my lead!" She called out to her soldiers whom had ready bayonets. An artillery shell exploded behind her as her soldiers charged in the line with machine guns providing cover fire. Their fierce battle cries sounded like a pack of harpies coming to hunt. Shooting as they charged, the Greeks stabbed with bayonets and bludgeoned with rifle stocks with artillery fire all around them. These were the Hellenic Army's elite.

Rocks and dirt flew up from exploding shells and shrapnel filled the air mixing in with gunfire. For two days, the two armies fought it out until the Britannians turned tail, and headed back to their camp five miles from the position of the Greeks. It was a victory, but at a price as Lieutenant Koliodromos could see in the face down bodies of the dead.

The Britannian assault took it's toll on the Greeks. Out of 700, the Greeks lost 150 while the Britannians lost 2,000 due to lack of knowledge of the terrain. Knightmare Frames were useless in battle. This meant the Britannians were going to have to use infantry to suppress the resistance. Lieutenant Koliodromos and Lieutenant Stephanopoulos saw to the wounded. The screams of the wounded echoed in the mountain air. There was even one that lost the entire bottom half of her body with her intestines on the ground.

She saw the Lieutenant and grabbed her by the sleeve, and looked into her blue-grey eyes, "Shoot me," She muttered in her last breaths, "mother...," with that she died on the field of battle. Her white eyes staring back at Kadri. The lieutenant closed her eyes for the dead soldier. Others lost arms and legs, and were being tended to by medics.

The medical saw was reaping a bloody harvest despite the fact the medics were running low as anesthesia, "NOT MY LEG! PLEASE NOT MY LEG!" A soldier screamed as loud as she could in agony. Her shrapnel-filled leg was cut off by a bone saw. These ladies had husbands and brothers, lovers and fiancées. Kadri knew there was no way they could get reinforcements. She and Lieutenant Stefanopoulos and their tanks and soldiers were all that were left. One by one, the Britannians ravaged through Europe like a storm.

As a soldier, she and her soldiers have orders. She went back to her position putting her bayonet back in it's scabbard, _'We are Greeks, we will not surrender, we will not retreat_,' Kadri thought looking out at the battlefield, _'I will not lose hope in my soldiers, but we need more to reinforce the line,'_ One option came up in her mind. On a recent trip to Area XI, she made friends with a member of the Black Knights, _'a single weight can shift the balance, one soldier can mean the difference between victory and defeat'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Code Geass: Resist and Bite**

**Chapter 2: The Phoenix against the Lion**

In the evening following the end of the battle, those soldiers wounded but still able to fight were sitting by the fire eating their field rations, and talking about their homes. Their German allies sent the Greeks a few shipments of debreziner sausages to make mealtimes a little more enjoyable. Yet there was not much to really enjoy in the mountainous frontlines. While the wounded and able soldiers ate, Lieutenant Koliodromos looked out at the open frontier, and seeing the lights of the Britannian Camp.

Lieutenant Kakos went to check on her friend, "This battle lasted two days...there maybe hundreds more," Kadri said, looking off in the distance as she spoke. She turned to her friend whom was offering dinner, "thanks," she said with a single nod to her, and kindly took the meal. Kadri noticed the vegetable rations were different from last month.

The canned vegetables were potatoes and peas. There was also half a sausage to go with the spam. Kadri stared at her meal, "Listen, these soldiers will follow you into the jaws of hell, and so will I," Iva said sitting next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Iva had blue hair in a boyish cut instead of white and had a small tail in the back. Her skin complexion, although fare just like her friend, was also slightly paler. Iva also had light blue eyes instead of blue-grey eyes. She lightly smiled as Kadri started eating.

Food items like smoked sausages were rare, and quite a treat when they came around from the Germans. When a Puma infantry fighting vehicle from the German Army came around from behind the frontlines, it usually carried ammunition, medical supplies, water, and other items. That morning, Lieutenant Koliodromos woke up for patrol.

Stephanopoulos and her soldiers in the armored divisions were looking over and repairing the tanks and self-propelled guns. Some of Kadri's soldiers were cleaning their rifles. Shouldering a wrench, the Lieutenant went to grab some breakfast from what was left of the sausages. They had to be eaten quickly as they don't last long, "Do you think they will come? The Black Knights I mean," asked the blue-haired lieutenant. Kadri sighed, as strong as her soldiers are, any support they can get is greatly appreciated.

"I am not sure," She replied honestly since it is a very long journey from Japan to Greece, "we best prepare our patrols, my soldiers will take the forest trails, Stephanopoulos, take your tanks to the frontier, if you run into any Britannians...give them a Greek 'good morning'," Iva lightly smirked as the two officers saluted and went back to their units.

As Lieutenant Koliodromos went back to her soldiers, an officer called the soldiers to attention, "As you were," Kadri said to her soldiers, and they went 'at ease', "now then, we are going on patrol, I only need a handful of you lot to come with me, Second-Lieutenant, I'm leaving you in charge of our ladies until I come back," She ordered, and got a few volunteers with it. The second-lieutenant was Kassandra Stamos. Only two years younger than Kadri, she was none the less a capable soldier under her command.

"Yes ma'am," She saluted, and Lieutenant Koliodromos took her handful of soldiers out of the foxholes, and onto the trails. The Greeks had to watch which trails they went on as they led to the Britannian Camp. Off in the distance, she could hear the rumbling of diesel engines from the 25th Armored Brigade going out into the northern frontier.

Suddenly, Kadri's ears picked up noises coming up the trail. She signaled her troops to halt, and get off the trail. The lieutenant and her handful of soldiers got off the trails, and hid in the bushes with ready rifles. Not to their surprise, a Britannian patrol was strolling around too far from their own lines. Kadri gave the nod, and her troops ambushed the Britannians taking them completely by surprise thanks in part to a Claymore Mine. The Greeks had to be merciless otherwise it would instigate another fight.

The lieutenant and her soldiers came out of the bushes to look over the bodies of the dead. None of them saw anyone making a run for it, back to the camp. Their tactics were brutal, but necessary, "The enemy is going to wonder what happened to their patrol," said a soldier inspecting the bodies for any signs of life. They were all stone dead.

From the foxholes, the Britannians attacked, "We've got company!" said a soldier manning a machine gun post, "let's serve them breakfast!" the MG3s were shooting in burst fire. Captain Stamos saw what the Britannians were scheming. Hiding behind a rock, she would turn and shoot. She took three out of a twenty man raiding party. She took a breath, and pulled the pin on an EM-01 grenade. She released the trigger, and threw it overhand at the enemy. The Britannians lost the element of surprise very quickly.

AG36 Grenade Launchers were firing 40mm HE rounds at the enemy, inflicting heavy casualties. The Britannians thought if Lieutenant Koliodromos or Lieutenant Kakos were not there to lead the troops that the Greeks would roll over, and surrender. That was not the case. Second-Lieutenant Stamos proved to be a reliable second-in-command.

"They will figure it out, soldier...eventually," said the lieutenant, looking around at the trail, "we shouldn't stick around here for much longer, let's move," the sounds of heavy boots and moving equipment echoed as the patrol made it back to their base. Kadri went up, and noticed that one of the machine gun's barrels was warm, _'That explains the commotion I heard_,' she thought. Lieutenant Koliodromos went up to her for a status report, "anything happen while I was gone?" she asked the brunette second-lieutenant.

"The Britannians attacked, it was a small party, I think they wanted to say 'hello'," The captain replied, the lieutenant smirked. The captain sighed scratching the side of her cap, "we lost two," she said looking away at a soldier that was shot in the head, and slumped over a rock. Another was killed by a grenade. Kadri lightly nodded at the news.

"Carry on," Kadri said, looking at the bodies of the dead. With every victory they achieved, their numbers still dwindled. Lieutenant Koliodromos remembered some of the atrocities the Britannians committed when they marched into Athens. The Knights of St. Michael destroyed the Acropolis, using the ruins for target practice. The president at the time was assassinated, and the presidential guard, the Evzones, were shot by firing squad on orders from the newly appointed viceroy to Area II, Cornelia li Britannia.

Kadri Koliodromos was a sergeant at the time. She remembered the sounds of the guns of the resistance, the bombed out cars, and ducking from screaming artillery shells. The once proud city of Athens became a warzone. She remembered seeing a child in the streets, a young boy crying out over his dead parents. Kadri knew of the pain.

The sergeant went up to the young boy, kneeling down to him and put her hands on his shoulders, "We will get them, I promise," She said to him. The boy dried his tears, and smiled at the soldier. He handed her a violet, which she now keeps in her diary recording the days action while stationed at the summit. A week later, she was to be deployed to the north near the Albanian border from Athens. She saw a body floating in the Kifissos River. The victim had been shot in the back of the head. It was the boy.

She saw him floating face down in the river. He was only 7 years old. Years later, she never forgot the day or the boy. Lieutenant Stefanopoulos came to her foxhole, "A notice came for you from high command, we've been promoted to captains," there were no ceremonies for new ranks anymore, just a mailing notice with their stars and stripes.

"Hmm," Kadri hummed as the two officer helped each other sew on their ranks, "the high command will be informed of Stamos's actions, she will be a lieutenant soon," Kadri said, and Iva nodded as she finished stitching on Kadri's stars and stripes. The two officers saluted each other in prone positions as standing up would make them targets for snipers. The fate of their country was the magazines of their rifles, the belts of ammunition in their machine guns, and every shell fired from a tank or a self-propelled gun.

_'If Leonidas or Themistocles were to see us now, they would admire us for our bravery in the face of overwhelming odds, although they would say we should be fighting with swords and spears instead of guns and tanks_' Kadri thought, '_this war will be remembered for hundreds of years, even when we are nothing but bones, our names will live on'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Code Geass: Resist and Bite**

**Chapter 3: The New Arrival**

The appointed Captain Koliodromos and a small handful of soldiers left the summit fortress. Lieutenant Stamos was put in charge of the infantry in her absence. Captain Stephanopoulos went with the infantry's commanding officer being the highest ranking officer of the armored division. Both their replacements were capable soldiers and leaders. They cleaned up behind the lines, and marched to a small village west of Athens to meet their new arrival for the fight ahead. A resistance fighter with quite a history.

The new soldier was waiting in a small house. The village was aiding the resistance against the Britannians. Captain Koliodromos felt this village would be the best place to hide her as the Britannians never bothered to venture there due to it not being an idle threat like major cities such as Athens or Corinth where most of the occupying Britannian forces were stationed. The black tails of the Greek soldiers marching were a welcomed sight. A little girl tugged on Captain Kakos' jacket to get her attention.

"Here, she's here," the little girl said pointing in the direction of the small dwelling. It had been two days since this new recruit arrived in Greece. Even if it was one soldier, it was one more who can help the 'Amazons of Pelion' in their fight against the Northern Britannian Forces. Captain Stephanopoulos and Captain Koliodromos soon followed her.

The handful of female soldiers formed two lines in front of the house in case of enemy attack. The arrival looked younger than Kadri and Iva. Both of the officers were in their twenties while this new soldier just hit eighteen. The Japanese looked up at them as they both took off their officer's caps "Είναι όμορφη, óhi?" Iva remarked, Kadri nodded.

Kadri cleared her throat, "You must be Kallen Kozuki," said Kadri, Kallen tilted her head at them, "you're supposed to stand up and salute your commanding officers, that is why the Black Knights have sent you here," Kallen bolted up and saluted the two Greek captains, "that is better, good," Kadri said as the two captains saluted the new soldiers, "at ease," Kallen did what she was told as instructed by the Black Knights, "now then if you are going to be a soldier here, you better damn well fight like one,"

Kallen was given her uniform. The two officers turned away, and a village woman helped her put it on from behind a shade. The uniform fit Kallen well enough to get the officer's approval in a nod, but Kallen seemed to have a problem with one thing, "You ladies don't expect me to wear this, do you?" Kallen asked. The two officers looked at each other, and put back on their caps and showed their belts and waist sash to honor the Evzones, "you officers where them too?" she added in addition to her question.

"We are soldiers, not models, Private Kozuki," Kadri said as Kallen saluted her new commanding officers and they came out of the house, and the soldiers outside stood to attention on orders from a corporal with rifles shouldered with fixed bayonets. Kallen was used to fighting in the streets or with a Knightmare Frame, this was all new to her.

"These weapons, they are...obsolete," Kallen said in awe at the fact that these brave women were fighting against some of the best soldiers in Britannia's vast armies. Kallen was handed a G36 assault rifle and her gear as she too was now a soldier in the Greek Army, or at least what was left of it. Captain Koliodromos looked back at the private.

"It is not the weapon, but the soldier using it that counts," Kadri said as words of wisdom to the new recruit as she, with Captain Stephanopoulos and her troops, moved out of the village to the summit in the northern country. Private Kozuki seemed to fit in with the other soldiers height wise, but even an experienced fighter like Kallen needs polishing up and training. Day one for Kallen started with marching in full gear weighing close to sixty pounds. The Greek soldiers in line seemed to have no trouble carrying their gear.

Private Kozuki, on the other hand, was struggling and lagging behind the soldiers on the five mile trail leading to the summit. Kallen was used to wearing a suit and piloting a Knightmare Frame, now she was being trained for the infantry. On the trail leading to the summit, Captain Stephanopoulos pointed out to Captain Koliodromos the sight of Private Kozuki stumbling with her gear and carrying her rifle. The sweat from her brow stung her eyes as she fell on the dusty trail after tripping over an exposed tree root.

Captain Koliodromos went up to the struggling soldier, not to give her a hand up but to take her rifle and gear join back in the lead with Captain Kakos and the other soldiers. In the army, respect is not given it is earned. Kallen dipped her head down, and slammed a fist against the ground, "She's not ready," Iva said to her fellow officer and friend.

"True, but like a city, you can't train a soldier to fight in a day," Kadri replied, seeing something in Kallen that makes her special. Neither the two commanding officers nor any of the soldiers waited for her, "she has heart, and I will push her until I see that strength in her," Kadri said to Iva, for the Captain of the Infantry had a plan for Kallen.

It was almost dark when Private Kozuki arrived at the summit where the Greeks were entrenched. The soldiers were preparing dinner,"Ah...Private Kozuki, it is good that you made it," Kadri said to the scowl on Kallen's face, "but it has come to my attention that your work ethic on the trail to the summit has been deemed unsatisfactory that means that you are going to go back down to the village and march in full gear all over again, that is an order," Kadri informed the soldier whom started fuming in anger.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Kallen blasted, "the trail from the village to here is five miles long, there is no way in hell I am marching that all over again, no way!" since Kallen was the new recruit, she had to be taught a lesson. The other soldiers murmured amongst each other. Kadri stood up from where she was eating. Captain Koliodromos face looked calm and collected, but her eyes reflected her anger. Captain Koliodromos had her Glock 17 aimed at Kallen's forehead at point-blank range between the eyes.

"I said that...is...an...order, soldier," Captain Koliodromos snapped at Kallen, "and you dare disobey an order from your commanding officer?" Kadri said, her eyes sending a chill down Kallen's spine, and she shook her head nervously 'no', "you are not in the Black Knights anymore, you are a soldier in the Greek Army, and you will listen to me."

"Good...now you are going to march down to the village and back up to the summit in full gear," The Captain ordered, Kallen sighed and saluted her commanding officer. Kadri followed behind Kallen to make sure she marched up the trail, and did not take any shortcuts. Kallen marched down from the summit to the little village in the valley.

"Move that tight little ass, move it soldier!" Kadri barked ahead of Kallen in full gear marching up the trail with full gear on her back and a rifle in hand. Kallen once again was getting tired, "I did not say you can stop, you lazy bitch! Move it!" Kallen cringed and wheezed as Kadri ran down, and kicked Kallen with a steel-toed boot to her butt to make her go faster, "I said MOVE IT!" Kadri yelled behind Kallen. Captain Koliodromos was carrying the same equipment as Kallen, but Kadri is the more experienced soldier.

If there is anyone you should fear as much as your mother it is the commanding officer. Kallen finally completed the combined fifteen miles going back and forth from the village to the summit trenches, "Well done, Private Kozuki...well done," Kadri said to the young soldier, "and if you ever disobey my orders like that again...I will personally have you shot in the head, is that clear?" Kallen nodded a 'yes' and saluted her officer, "good, now go get some rest soldier, you have much more to learn tomorrow,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Code Geass: Resist and Bite**

**Chapter 4: Sparta! (Baptized in Fire)**

Kallen Kozuki was brought in to fight for the Greeks from the Black Knights, but the battlefield seems a lot different without the safety of the cockpit of a Knightmare Frame. An artillery shell whistled through the mountain air, and smashed into the fortified positions of the Greeks. The Britannians were launching a counterstrike with artillery support. The Greeks were pinned down, but fighting back using the rocks of the summit for cover under the constant Britannian Artillery coming down on their position.

"Holy shit!" Kallen exclaimed covering her head as small rocks rained down from the blast of the shell. The roar of the machine gun and assault rifle was constant and the war was raging all around her. This is war on scale Kallen never experienced outside of the streets of Tokyo or the cockpit of a Knightmare Frame. Lieutenant Stamos noticed her.

"You must be new here, welcome to the infantry, soldier," Lieutenant Stamos said to the new recruit, and reloading her machine gun with belts of 7.62mm ammunition. On top of that, it was raining hard. A corporal was stepping out to direct a squad to another position. Before she could say an order, an artillery shell screamed through the air making a direct hit on her, and she was vaporized before Kallen's eyes. It rained rocks and debris over Kallen's head as she dug into a position, and fired back with her rifle.

"I need you to man the machine gun, the other post is running out of ammunition!" Stamos informed the new soldier, and giving Kallen a chance to use a tried and true tested weapon. Kallen saluted, and manned the machine gun while Lieutenant Stamos dodged rifle and machine gun fire to resupply another post with crates of ammunition.

Even a weapon like an MG3 proves it can still get the job done in battle. The Lieutenant returned about five minutes later to her post providing cover fire for solders moving from position to position, "Don't take her actions personally, the captain does that to all soldiers don't make the march the first time, now move it, soldier!" Lieutenant Stamos provided cover fire for Kallen and a few other soldiers moving through and bunkering down on their positions while firing back at the enemy while on the move.

Kallen hid behind a rock, and reloaded a magazine in her rifle. She turned behind her back to look at the charging Britannians up the summit when a sniper picked her as a target. A bullet hit the boulder almost hitting Kallen's head, "Shit...," she cringed, but Iva's tanks came to her aid as the sniper's position was snuffed out by a tank shell.

"Iva! We need suppressive fire! Concentrate fire on their positions!" Captain Koliodromos radioed in from the thick of the action at the summit. Captain Stephanopoulos's AS90 self-propelled guns were firing back at the positions. There was chaos in the batteries as the Greek Captain of the Armored Brigade was providing much needed support to Kadri's soldiers. The Britannians were coming up the summit, it was not a full force but enough to be an attacking force. On the other side, Iva had never lost a tank.

Captain Koliodromos and her soldiers bought their time, waiting for the enemy to move from one position to another. Kadri moved in, and shot at two Britannians. The first was sent failing back after being shot in the chest, while the other peeked his head up, and was shot in the head. Private Kozuki followed behind her commanding officer.

Another shell ricocheted off a rock, and took off a soldier's knee leaving her with half a left leg, and screaming in pain. Lieutenant Stamos was manning a machine gun, and moving to another position to provide cover fire. Private Kozuki even notched her first kill on the Northern Greek Front, running a Britannian soldier through the gut with a bayonet, and smacking him across the face with the rifle stock, "I never thought technology like this can still be so effective," Kallen said bunkering down with the Captain.

"It is like I said," Kadri replied to her over the rain and thunder of artillery, "it is not the weapon that counts, but the soldier using it," Armed with a standard issue ADRA combat dagger, she pounced on a passing Britannian. She stabbed him with a icepick stab to the shoulder, and grabbed the back of his head from behind and slit his throat.

Hand to hand combat was brutal, but effective in the mud. The Greeks used bayonets, combat daggers, rifle stocks, and entrenching tools to beat, stab, and slash through the Britannians. Private Kozuki looked down the sight of her rifle, and shot at a coming soldier with semi-auto fire shooting in five round bursts. The rumbling of the tanks of the armored brigade could be heard in the distance, and something else, "Knightmare Frames!" called out a soldier, a squad of four Glasgows heading up to give support.

Kadri pushed the dead Britannian face-down in the mud. The soldiers took cover behind the rocks of the summit. Captain Koliodromos handed Kallen an AT-4 rocket launcher. Kallen nodded to the officer, "Eat this you son-of-a-bitch!" Kallen cried in anger, and fired the weapon at the center Knightmare Frame, watching it fall backward and explode.

Captain Stephanopoulos's tanks took out the last three with hit-and-run fire from the rifled guns of her Challenger IIs. The Britannians realized they were not going to take the position which is key to suppressing the resistance, and taking control of Greece. Kadri's soldiers cheered as the Britannians retreated, but the only one not cheering was Kadri. From the days action, she could tell Kallen had the makings of a fine soldier from her fire in battle, and having as much contempt for the enemy as a boot does for a cockroach.

Kadri put a hand on Kallen's shoulder to say 'well done, soldier', and went to see to the others in the infantry who were wounded in action. The poor soldier who lost her leg was having the stump bandaged up to stop the bleeding. There were bodies of the dead strummed all over the summit from the both the Britannians and the Greeks alike.

Kallen was back-to-back with her commanding officer, fighting off the onslaught and holding her position with rifle in hand like the warriors of old. For two hours, the Britannians attacked the Greeks, but the Amazons of Pelion still held their ground. The soldier who lost her leg was being carried back to behind the lines, and she passed by the Captain. She smiled at her officer, "Don't you worry, you have a husband waiting to see you home, soldier," Kadri said to the wounded warrior being carted off the field.

Captain Koliodromos knew that there will come a time when her soldiers were going to have to make that push into the Britannian Lines. Lieutenant Stamos gave her report from the soldiers, "We lost fifteen today, Captain and our corporal...is missing in action," she said to the captain, both of them knowing what happened to the young corporal.

"An artillery shell, yes?" Kadri replied, Lieutenant Stamos nodded a single nod, "carry on," Stamos saluted the higher ranking officer, but she had something else to give to the infantry commander. Lieutenant Stamos gave the Captain a letter from the British High Command. For the first time in a long time, Kadri smiled a small but genuine smile. The British were sending reinforcements to Greece to help with their cause. These Greeks were very special soldiers, and so are the ones the British Army are sending.

When the rain stopped, Kadri when out to the battlefield. There were lost limbs, and a dead soldier looking back at the officer that led many into battle. She had been shot by a sniper. A small bit of blood trickled from her mouth, and the fresh bullet-hole in her head. A medic came by, and closed the soldier's eyes, and carried her off in a stretcher.

Kallen noticed the Captain taking off her officer's cap as the dead soldier was taken off the field, "Captain...?" Kallen asked approaching the veteran soldier. Kadri looked back at the soldier, and turned to watch the sun over the mountains, "I have...I've never seen this kind of war before," she confessed. Captain Koliodromos turned her attention to the private from the Black Knights. She put a hand on her shoulder, and nodded a single nod to her. Kadri is a soldier of few words, but one of good advice to other soldiers.

"There is a first time for everything," Kadri replied calmly and collectedly as a veteran soldier, "to your post, Kozuki," Kallen saluted the officer, and she saluted her back. To the Britannian Brass, it was another failure to breach the enemy lines. For the Greeks, they were getting reinforcements to fight one of the bloodiest wars of the 21st century.


	5. Chapter 5

**Code Geass: Resist and Bite**

**Chapter 5: Dominion (The Sherbrooke She-Wolves) **

To the west and across an ocean, another war was ending and a country had gained back its national identity. A bitter four year campaign in the Northern regions of the Holy Britannian Empire soon saw to the reemergence of a young and independent nation. Armed and ready to fight, their soldiers too saw the Knightmare Frame as a coward's weapon. This nation is Canada. Two years had passed since the 'Great Northern War' ended. The British High Command was keen on seeking aid from their old allies.

After hearing of the atrocities committed in Greece, a Colonel from Quebec stepped up to fight. Her name was Noemi Lobeaux. Born in Gatineau, this 5'8 and 1/2 and 164lbs officer of Les Fusiliers de Sherbrooke had her own ladies for battle. Like the Greeks, they were rearmed with weapons considered outdated and obsolete. To replace the Browning M2, Canada turned to Belgium for a new machine gun, and they commissioned FN BRG-15 for production. Canada also needed a replacement for the C7 rifle.

Many police forces use FN pistols, the Canadians adopted the FN-SCAR H-STD with a FN40 grenade launcher. The SIG Sauer P226 is the standard pistol. The Ontario SP15 LSA replaced the old Grohmann belt knives. The Canadians needed a combat-survival knife. The bayonet is the trusty FN-FNC bayonet. The uniform also got an upgrade.

The Canadians, like the Greeks, mixed modern and traditional designs in their uniform. The uniform consists of a khaki tan waist length jacket with belt, and four pockets in front and two on the sides. They wear black pants with a red side stripe, and knee-high black leather combat boots. Soldiers wear black berets with the red maple leaf.

Officers wear the British-style cap with a small gold maple leaf front and center. Colonel Lobeaux is a fare-skinned and slightly pale woman that just reached thirty. She had short blond hair and brown eyes. She has a friend to help lead 500 soldiers to the Argos Valley where the Greeks are making their heroic stand against the Empire. Her name was Captain Marina Queen, a hazel-eyed brunette from Hamilton, Ontario. She is the same height and weight as the Colonel, but two years younger. She saluted the officer.

These ladies are battle-ready soldiers that the men who fought in Alberta nicknamed 'The Sherbrooke She-Wolves' as most of them come from Quebec, "Company Formation, on the double, allons'y!" Captain Queen barked at the soldiers whom formed up in two groups of 250 as the colonel arrived with orders from the British High Command, "Attention!" she commanded, the sound of the rifle stocks hitting the ground was a statement of the Canadian Army's strict discipline, "Good to have you with us, Lobeaux,"

"It's about time these ladies see some action again," Noemi replied, and turned to face the soldiers, "at ease!" she ordered, and the soldiers followed in perfect order, "it has come to our attention that the Greek Front is in need of reinforcements, our allies started out with 700, now they are down to less than 500, and still they hold their ground,"

"The British High Command has been generous enough...to send us into battle once again...in the Argos Valley," Noemi said to her soldiers, "Captain Queen and I are once again proud to be fighting by your side, even if we have to fight the Armies of Hell, then you know damn well I would be fighting with you ladies until the bullets are gone,"

"Rest well and eat well, Ladies, for tomorrow we go to war!" Noemi cried to her soldiers, and they cheered and raised their weapons in pride. While the soldiers ate, Colonel Lobeaux was meeting the Captain Queen in the officer's quarters their route to the frontlines. Using her knife, she traced out their route, "The Britannians know we are coming, according to what the drone has seen, the Britannians are concentrated in the North Atlantic, thinking we will come in through Britain, and go through the Channel,"

Noemi traced an alternative route of travel, "So...we will go south around the Cape of Good Hope, and through the Suez Canal, it's a long journey I know, it may take weeks or months, but we will avoid being compromised by the Britannians, Captain Koliodromos and Captain Kakos will meet us that the rendezvous point in Genoa," The captain nodded in agreement, seeing the Strait of Gibraltar is too risky and heavily fortified by the Britannians. The next day, a Royal Canadian transport ship was waiting for them.

With full gear, the Canadians boarded the ship and were bound for the Greek frontlines with their families seeing them off and cheers from citizens and the army bagpipers playing. As predicted by Colonel Lobeaux, it was a very long journey that took three and half weeks to complete with countless soldiers vomiting over the railings of the ship.

At Genoa, Captain Koliodromos and Stephanopoulos plus a envoy squad of one hundred came to greet their new allies. Captain Kakos was also given four more tanks to reinforce the Armored Brigade. To reinforce the artillery, The Canadians brought five GC-45 155mm howitzers, and fifteen BRG-15 heavy machine guns for infantry support.

The Canadians marched off the ship in rank and file. Captain Koliodromos and Captain Stephanopoulos saluted their allies. Colonel Lobeaux and Captain Queen saluted back, "Colonel Lobeaux, Canadian Army," Noemi said introducing herself to the two captains. They shook her hand while Captain Queen was at attention with the soldiers. The combined forces marched from Genoa to the frontlines with the Greek Challenger IIs were providing an escort while the Canadian artillery was still being towed by Leonidas APCs.

The reason being that they could use the MLVW trucks, but armor is too thin even with the Challenger tanks escorting them to the frontlines. The frontlines were nearly five miles long in the hills of the Argos Valley. The green hills were now blackened with shell holes. Not a single tree was left standing, and ground was hardening but still soft from the mud and rain, "If my great-grandfather were alive, he would think we were going to Vimy Ridge," Noemi said observing the surroundings while the soldiers settled,

"Maybe so...this is Hell on Earth," Captain Queen commented at the scenery. Luckily for them, the Britannians did not ambush them although their intelligence might have picked them up. The Britannians still had the advantage in numbers and technology. Yet the Canadians were not the only ones answering the call to arms from Great Britain.

"Captain Koliodromos, I have been informed that the High Command is bringing even more reinforcements, you're not fighting this war alone," Colonel Lobeaux said to the Infantry commander, "with that being said, there's to be a summer offensive coming soon, but it can only be planned once the other reinforcements arrive," she explained.

"Understood, the Britannians will be bracing themselves for it," Kadri stated, and saluted the Colonel and went to see to her soldiers. Lieutenant Kassandra Stamos was there to see the two captains back. For the first time, there was some silence on the frontlines. Soldiers were talking amongst each other in Greek. Kallen was cleaning her rifle when Captain Koliodromos and Stephanopoulos walked by. She saluted the captains, learning soldierly customs from the others, "As you were," Kadri said to the young private.

Lieutenant Stamos took time out of her post and duties to teach Kallen knife fighting skills, and Captain Koliodromos showed her how to use her bayonet as a makeshift survival knife. On the Britannian side, the arrival of new Canadian reinforcements did not seem to stir much around the men fighting for the empire. To them, it was more fodder for the guns. Yet the fighting spirit of the Canadian soldier is to never be overlooked as the Germans learned over one hundred years ago during the First World War.

The Leonidas APCs worked as artillery tractors to help tow the artillery into positions behind the lines. The Greeks helped put the carriages into position. They worked together, and got a howitzer battery ready to support the attack. Captain Stephanopoulos and Kallen went to see the battery, "Like what you see?" asked Captain Queen.

The 155mm howitzers were placed on a plateau about a mile behind the lines. It gave them a view of the Britannian strongholds, "You must be Kallen Kozuki, yeah? From the Black Knights?" Marina asked, Kallen nodded yes, "if you want, you can come by here in the early morning, and we'll teach you how to say 'Good Morning' with this angel,"


	6. Chapter 6

**Code Geass: Resist and Bite**

**Chapter 6: Maidens of the Maple Leaf (These Colours Don't Run)**

Every soldier has there reason to fight be it passion, glory, or family. With the Challenger IIs of the 25th Armored Brigade providing cover fire coupled with Captain Marina Queen's howitzers of the 11th Field Artillery Regiment for the advancing Greek infantry. A notable difference between a Greek tank and a standard British Challenger II is that the L94A1 machine gun is replaced by an MG3. On this morning, the Britannian Northern Army sent a force of 2,000 to advance on the summit where the Greeks held out.

Against less than 500 Greek soldiers and one Japanese volunteer in Kallen Kozuki, it seemed the battle was in favor of the Britannians as they had ten Glasgow-type Knightmare Frames as a vanguard. Iva's tanks picked off the Knightmare Frames while the artillery harassed the infantry. The terrain was also an enemy against these crack Knightmare Frame pilots. The war was all around. The Britannians were going for a 'shock and awe' type of advance to breach the lines, but they were falling into a trap.

The artillery barrage and tank assault softened the Britannians. When the Britannians advanced further into the lines thinking they had a chance to take the summit, the Greeks attacked. From behind rocks and out of foxholes, the Greeks opened fire on the enemy. While dodging the Britannian artillery, Kallen manned a machine gun.

She moved around the field, providing fire support to anyone just like Lieutenant Stamos taught her. Captain Koliodromos was spearheading the return fire as the Greeks moved out of their positions. Kadri came out of her position, and killed the commanding officer with three bullets to his chest while the fourth hit the soldier behind him.

The war cries of the Greeks echoed in the valley as they charged at the Britannians. Captain Koliodromos was shooting in five round bursts while on the move. She ran her bayonet into the stomach of a Britannian soldier, and hit him against the face while the stock of her rifle. One Britannian tried to crawl up to the radio of a dead comrade to call up some back-up, but before he could say a word he was stabbed in the back by Lieutenant Stamos's bayonet. Under the heavy Britannian artillery, the Greeks charged.

The Britannian machine guns were waiting for the Greeks to come up their side of the summit. Out in the open they would be perfect targets to charge right into their line of fire, and be slaughtered. The Greeks had a trick up their sleeves. When the first line of attack fell, the Britannians were bringing more to the second line with ready rifles, and belts of ammunition for machine guns, "Alright Colonel, give them hell!" Kadri radioed to the commander of the Canadian Infantry. Noemi nodded, looking back at her troops.

"Pour Canada! En avant!" Colonel Lobeaux roared as the Canadians charged with fixed bayonets, and flanked the Britannians on both sides to the enemy's surprise. 'The She-Wolves of Sherbrooke' lived up to their nickname. An enemy artillery shell exploded behind her as she leaped into the fires of war with her soldiers following her valiantly.

The red and white flag of Canada was worn proud on the shoulders of her soldiers. Colonel Lobeaux announced her part in this war against the Holy Empire by shooting at the stunned Britannians with her P226 pistol. With three shots, she killed two soldiers, one of them being a headshot. She even managed to headlock one and snapped his neck.

There was chaos on the battlefield. A Canadian medic was tending to a soldier that had been hit by an artillery shell, "Momma! Momma!" She cried mixing in with her cries of pain, and screaming in agony. Her arms had been blown off, and she lost the bottom half of her body. Her intestines were pooled around her in a pool of her blood. Another had been shot in the belly, and was being pulled to safety by a Greek medic to a nearby boulder, but an artillery shell struck the wounded soldier as she was pulled away.

"Where's the drop off?" asked a Canadian soldier to her platoon leader,

"What drop off, this is all that stands between us and the almighty!" yelled a soldier under a hale of shell fire from the Britannians.

"You two, get out of my tits, and take out those gun posts!" ordered a sergeant before one of her soldiers in her platoon was shot in the head.

The medic looked back at the dead soldier whose other half had been completely vaporized with a section of her spine dragging on the ground. Although the Britannians were forced into a retreat to the second line of defense, the battle did not come without it's cost. Colonel Lobeaux looked at her soldiers, the dead were either face down in the dirt or staring up with white eyes at the sun. Noemi saw the shrapnel victim, and saw that she gave in and died of her wounds. She gave her an honor, and closed her open eyes.

"We may have enough to breach the battle lines, we may not have enough to liberate a country," Kadri said, her hands bloodied as she had been helping the medics tend to the wounded. Kadri lightly smiled seeing Private Kozuki was alive. Kallen was proving herself in action on the battlefield, and the young soldier was starting to grow on her.

Over 120 soldiers were killed in the attack on the Britannian Lines. The Greeks and the Canadians managed to break the first line, the 'red' line, "More will come in time," said Noemi calmly but confidently, "It's only a matter of time before the word will spread to the other powers," Captain Koliodromos nodded, and saluted the Canadian Colonel.

Fifteen miles away at the howitzer battery, Captain Marina Queen was radioed that the 'red' line of defenses had been taken. There was celebration at the guns for their first victory, and there was joy in the tanks and self-propelled guns of Captain Kakos's Armored Brigade. The war had turned the once lush valley into a wasteland. Not a tree was left standing, nor a building or village that was not raised to the ground. These brave soldiers were still holding their ground against the might of the Holy Empire of Britannia.

In the Officer's Area, Captain Koliodromos, Lieutenant Stamos, and Captain Kakos met with Colonel Lobeaux and Captain Queen, "Here, about another mile out is the 'blue' line," said Marina, pointing to the position with a Sacha Knives Puukko, "if we play our cards right, I can direct the artillery to soften up the defenses or any pesky Knightmare Frames they might have, we should be able to attack and hold the line within ten hours with two divisions, one Canadian and one Greek with Iva's tanks in front,"

"The only problem I see is the 'black' line," said Iva pointing it out with her ADRA dagger, "each line is about a few hundred yards apart, even though we will be able to hold the first two lines, we still need a third to hold the last line before we advance on the ridge, once we take the ridge, we will have a better advantage of the high ground,"

"Permission to speak?" Kassandra asked, the other officers turned and nodded granting her permission, "our forces have been shelling the ridge for months now, and still Britannians attack us, what will make this attack any different, do you really think we can break the stalemate?" Colonel Lobeaux nodded in understanding in Stamos's words.

"What we need is a new change of tactics," said Colonel Lobeaux, "first off we shouldn't divide up our forces, it will make us vulnerable, The Greeks will hold the red line, we will still need Iva's tanks and Marina's artillery for support when our Canadian ladies take the 'blue' line, but we need more soldiers to take the 'black' line, I have received word that more soldiers are coming from the east, they should be at the lines in a week, that gives time for the Britannians to resupply...which presents us with a major problem,"

"I can have my tanks disrupt the supply trains," Iva suggested to the officers gathered, "it will weaken the soldiers and in time weaken their morale, giving more of an advantage to our forces," each officer was in charge of a unit, and each of them had a task appointed to them. The officers concluded their evening meeting, and sat around over dinner. The Canadian IMP rations were smoked meat in demi-glace sauce while the Greeks had their rations of SPAM, beef and potatoes with peas, and other food items.

Captain Koliodromos sat by Kallen whom was preparing the ration heater, and heating up her field rations, "Mind if I sit here, Private?" said Kadri sitting next the soldier and setting up heater for a meal. She looked afraid to eat her meal, but she found that the beef and potatoes were not bad, "I know...it tastes better than it looks," she chuckled.

Kallen tittered back, "I feel like...like I really should start talking to you since you're my commanding officer and all," Kallen said looking out at the battlefield at night, "I have never seen war on this scale before, and...your soldiers, and Colonel Lobeaux's soldiers, they are some of the bravest I've ever seen, I feel the Black Knights can use you,"

"I thank you for the offer, but my place is here with my soldiers, Kallen Kozuki," she replied, and starting eating her rationed meal, slicing up some SPAM to mix in with the beef and potatoes with added peas. Kadri smirked a light smile, "I am glad you are here among the ranks, it is good to know the Knights are adding support to our cause," Kallen lightly smiled and went back to her meal. When the captain finished her meal, she playfully brushed the black tail on Kallen's beret, and went to see to the others.


	7. Chapter 7

**Code Geass: Resist and Bite**

**Chapter 7: Relationships and Rations**

When the war began nearly half a decade ago, young Greek female soldiers were turned into hardened crack fighters. The guns of the first day's offensive were silent, and the troops were talking amongst themselves. Greeks and Canadians were getting along smoothly as Captain Kadri Koliodromos and Colonel Noemi Lobeaux were observing, "You seem interested in the Japanese" Noemi noted to the captain, doing the kind thing and not using the term 'eleven' to describe the Japanese as Britannia did years ago.

Kadri shook her head, "No...not in that sort of way, Colonel, but she has proven herself well in action," She replied, Noemi lightly nodded and smiled to herself. Among the soldiers, one of the things they passed around were rations. The Canadians and Greeks began receiving food aid in the from of RCIRs from the French two days after the armies took the 'red' line. The allied forces had another two miles before they reach the dug-in fortress. For now, the allied soldiers had time to rest up, eat, and socialize.

After it finished cooking, Kadri opened up her RCIR of braised ham with haricot beans and sat down with Kallen. With the threat of being shot by a sniper if she put her head up, Kallen made a sitting salute to the officer which Kadri nodded as a way of accepting her greeting, "You learn quickly, Private," Kadri complimented sitting next to her.

"What can I say? I had a good teacher," Kallen replied, looking at her ready meal of tartiflette, and from the taste it seemed the wise words of Napoleon were true that an army does march on it's stomach, "speaking for the soldiers, If we had to eat anymore Spam, I think the ladies would've mutinied," Kadri lightly chuckled at Kallen's humor.

Kallen shifted an eye at the older captain, and looked back at her food, "Captain...if you don't mind me asking, what was home to you?" Kallen asked, wanting to get to the soul under the uniform that was leading the infantry into battle. Captain Koliodromos and Captain Kakos were the rock in the empire's boots, and with their resistance, they are a pair of constant and twisting thorns in the side of the Holy Empire of Britannia. Captain Koliodromos looked at Kallen, and back at the setting sun far off in the distance.

"Home is a village called Kastori," Kadri replied lightly smiling at the memories that came with the thought of her village, "my mother is making Kofta for supper, my father is helping me with my studies, my sister is gathering water from the well, she is very smart...very bright, will I ever get to see them again? Not in this life, until reconstruction can begin, I have nowhere to go home to, and these soldiers are my family," she closed her eyes at the memory of trying to wake up her dead mother as her village burned.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Kallen said, thinking of her brother. Every soldier both Greek and Canadian had their reasons to fight. The black sashes on the sides of their berets and officer's caps were tribute to the fallen Evzone guards. These Greeks were all that was left of the army to fight Britannia due to the empire's tactics of killing village men.

"There was something my mother told, something she taught me that I never forgot," Kadri said, looking into Kallen's blue-green eyes, "your heart has a voice, a voice only you can hear, let your heart guide you, I will always be with you...in spirit," Kadri recalled, she was eight years old when her mother died during the sacking of Kastori by the Britannians, "those were the last words she said to me...before she died," Kadri looked up at a blue sky and smiled lightly, "I can feel her spirit...watching me...guiding me,"

Kadri gently held Kallen's hand, and placed I where her heart would be, "Listen to your heart, Kallen, you maybe...just maybe...you may find what you are looking for, it may take time, a lifetime so be it, but you will find it," the Captain patted the soldier a couple times on the shoulder. Kallen saluted her superior, and Captain Kadri saluted back.

When the Britannians tried to diminish Greece's man power, it was then that women who took up arms against the Empire, thus the Britannian-Hellenic War became known as the 'Women's War'. Such bravery prompted the Canadians to join the fight against their neighbors to the south. The captain nodded to Kallen, and went to see Noemi.

Colonel Lobeaux was finishing her meal, and enjoying her coffee in one of the many foxholes that dotted the Argos Valley due the constant shelling of the Britannian artillery. The valley was as much an enemy as the Greek and Canadian forces. When Knightmare Frames put their wheels down on the rough terrain, the wheel mechanisms either broke down on the jagged rocks or became clogged with mud. Thus they became sitting ducks for self-propelled guns, anti-tank missiles, and tank gun fire from the Greeks.

"Coffee?" Noemi offered to the captain, but she turned it down in favor of tea. The colonel nodded to the captain's taste, "you've seen your fair share of war, oui?" Noemi asked the commander of the Greek ground forces. She nodded, the same went for Captain Kakos, and her tank crews, "Hence, we will not say that Greeks fight like heroes, but that heroes fight like Greeks." Kadri smiled lightly at the words of encouragement from the French-Canadian colonel. She knew exactly whose words those belonged to.

"Sir Winston Churchill," Kadri replied, Noemi nodded to say she was correct. Kadri sipped at her tea, and looked at the dug-in fortress looming a few miles off in the distance, "so...what is home to you, Colonel? If you don't mind me asking," Kadri asked Colonel Lobeaux, one commanding officer to another. Noemi smirked a light smile in response.

"Home is a village called Gatineau on the Ottawa River, I used to spend my time after my college classes training on the oval ice track," Noemi said to a nodding Kadri whom was listening to her story, "I'm a speedskater, well..was until the war broke out, I have a gold and two silver medals under my belt," Kadri remembered watching her on TV.

"I've since retired, I've done all I can on the ice, and there is still more I can do for my country," Noemi said as she ducked when a lone artillery shell hit near her foxhole and it started lightly raining dirt and mud, "shit-fuck," she cursed lightly to herself, the captain understood the colonel's feelings. Although she is not a former professional athlete like Noemi, Captain Koliodromos is an accomplished swimmer. She saluted the colonel, and went back to her foxhole, and rolling into the foxhole where Kallen Kozuki waited.

Soldiers have lives away from the battlefield. With the war still raging in the north, it meant that, in the end, they would have to rebuild their lives just like cities such as Athens and Thessaloniki. Captain Koliodromos closed her eyes, and remembered the day her mother died. She was wounded by a Britannian bayonet, but still managed to get her youngest daughter out of a building before it crumbled to the ground. Kadri's big sister had been raped the day before, and shot in the head by a Britannian soldier.

"Captain?" Kallen asked, but her voice sounded like an echo to Kadri's ears, "Captain...?" she asked again. Captain Koliodromos lightly quivered at the sound of Kallen's voice as she was brought back to reality, "Captain...is something wrong?" asked the private whom was soon to make corporal. Kadri turned to her, and lightly shook her head 'no'.

"It is nothing to concern yourself with, I was just thinking," Kadri replied, checking her equipment and checking her rifle sights knowing the Britannians might attack, "keep your eyes open and your head down, the Britannians will sometimes send stray shells into the lines," she instructed and went to see the Canadians setting up FN BRG-15 machine guns, a weapon that the Canadians nicknamed the 'Jackhammer'. Kallen nodded in understanding, but knew there was more to the captain than just an old uniform.


	8. Chapter 8

**Code Geass: Resist and Bite**

**Chapter 8: Sisters-in-Arms (The Reinforcements)**

In the Pindos Mountains, hope was finally coming to the Greek and Canadian Forces. Although they were successfully holding off the Britannians and keeping them on the defensive while pressing forward on the battle lines, their numbers were dwindling. The light of hope for the allied forces came in the form of a coalition of French and Italian Forces marching in from the north through Albania. Yet there was a third force not wanting to repeat the genocide committed over 100 years ago. They are Pontic Greeks.

The Pontic soldiers were known as the 'She-Devils' by the Britannians because of their effective use of guerilla tactics. These were the Eastern European version of the 'Black Knights', and are despised by the Britannians. They dress in the traditional uniform of the Pontic Greek soldier, and are armed with the G36 rifle just like the Greeks. Machine gunners wear belts of ammunition across their chests. Their standard combat knife is the Kizlyar KO-2 Black. Leading the Pontic Greeks is one Captain Nika 'Scar' Ethinesikas.

Outside the city of Kavala, the Pontics were armed and ready for battle, "Now is the time we take up arms against a Britannian Serpent that seeks to squeeze the life out of our country, by the bullets of our guns, the steel of our blades, and the blood of our being, I say stand up! Stand up and fight, say with me NEVER AGAIN!" Nika preached.

Her soldiers cheered proudly, raising their guns, their blades, and their fists to the blue sky. The Pontic Soldiers marched out of Kavala, and headed down to the battlefields of the Argos Valley, "There will no Britannian Flag over Greece," She said to herself at the head of her forces. Soldiers marched shouldering assault rifles and machine guns.

A very clever soldier and what some Britannians describe as 'rather lacking in manners in the ways of war', Nika Ethinesikas is known to train her soldiers to shoot the officers first when attacking either patrols or marching soldiers. Her rallying cry to the 'She-Devils' under her command was 'never again'. The Pontic Units were also bringing heavy weaponry to help aid their fellow Greeks with the Browning M2A1 heavy machine gun courtesy of ELVO. The Pontic soldiers affectionately nicknamed it 'The Meat Grinder'

The French sent to aid the Greeks and Canadians numbered 600 strong, and were led by Commandant Anne-Marie Letourneau. Dressed in a khaki green waist-length jacket with a leather belt and four large pockets in front and two small ones on the sides, navy blue pants, the French Kepi, and knee high black leather combat boots, she is the quintessential army officer. An accomplished markswoman with an assault rifle and PAMAS G1 pistol, she is liked by soldiers earning her the nickname 'The Blond Butterfly'.

"Ladies, you are the finest soldiers in the French and the Italian Forces, and these Britannians think that they can bully their way into a country they perceive as being weaker than them," Commandant Letourneau preached to the best soldiers of the two countries, "I say let them come, let them come with their machines of war and conquest!"

"For honor, we will stand up for what is right, we will stand our ground, we will stand and fight! To the last gun, to the last bullet, to the last soldier, we fight!" The French and Italian soldiers marched out of Tarascon with their flags sewn proudly on their shoulders and on the black berets of the French and the dark red berets of the Italians.

The Italians were led by Gabriella Santorini, a black-haired brown-eyed tomboy Lieutenant-Colonel from the little town of Bosa, Italy. The Italian 'Leonessa' soldier wears a uniform similar to the French but they were a dark green jacket, crimson berets, and black pants. The Italians are armed with the Beretta ARX-160 assault rifle. Gabriella met Anne-Marie and her 'Sainte Martha' units in Strasbourg where the two armies were to meet before setting off to the Argos Valley. The two officers soon became good friends.

The French are coming to the war armed with the SIG SG 550 assault rifle with the STANAG magazine and SIG SG 5040 grenade launcher. The French also use the classic PE57 bayonet which each soldier keeps in a leather hip sheath. These ladies came ready to fight with rifles shouldered in perfect oder, and bayonets fixed to the barrels.

One thing all these soldiers had in common was their refusal to use Knightmare Frames in combat calling them 'weapons deemed only for cowards'. The Italians sent 600 soldiers to fight in Greece while the Pontic Greeks numbered 500 strong. The lull the Britannian Occupying Armies into a sense of false security, French and Italian intelligence sent messages stating that an 'expeditionary team' was to be deployed to observe the allied forces. In reality, these are the finest fighting women in their respected armies.

The commanders of the three forces met in the region of Kurvelesh, Albania. The Pontic forces came from the east while the French and Italians marched from the west. Captain Nika Ethinesikas saluted Commandant Letourneau and Lieutenant-Colonel Santorini, "Captain Ethinesikas, Commander of the Pontic Greek Forces," She greeted them

The French and Italians had their own shoulder patches. The Sainte Martha units shoulder patch is Saint Martha holding a hymnal standing over the dragon Tarasque. The Italian Leonessa patch is a pouncing lioness with the Italian tricolor in the background and 'Italia Victa' written in gold letters, "Lieutenant-Colonel Santorini, Italian Army,"

"Commandant Letourneau, French Army," the three commanders shook hands as their alliance against the Holy Empire of Britannia. While their soldiers rested, the three commanders were strategizing on the best route to lead their soldiers to the front lines, "The best route to get to the Valley is through the mountains...here," Anne-Marie said tracing the route with her Blackhawk Tatang, her favorite combat knife, "our Greek and Canadian allies are funneling in extra supplies and ordinance on this trail...here,"

"According to our closed circuit intelligence bureau, the Canadians have brought in five more GC-45 howitzers to fortify the battery, and the British are sending more tanks for the Greek tank units, well...the solo tank unit we have in this war," said Gabriella, "even with their small numbers they are still making preparations for the offensive for the three other battle-lines, when we make our way down to the valley, we best do the same," that means that along the five mile line, there are now twenty artillery pieces.

"Until recently, the 25th Armored Brigade had to have their units man their tanks in shifts," Captain Ethinesikas pointed out, "we will need all we can get in order to make this offensive work," Nika sighed quietly, knowing this will be a battle and a war no one will ever forget, "this our chance to put a knife in the heart of Britannia, let's not waste it,"

The officers all nodded in agreement as the conditions call for safe passage through the mountains. A few days later, the combined forces began the march into the Pindos Mountains, "If any of you decide to make a 'surrender' joke, then let's will see how much you laugh...with a bullet in your foot," Commandant Letourneau warned the others.

The French people were politically divided during this time. Le Nouveau Vichy, which supported the Holy Empire, occupied the north while the Free French State occupied the south. Italy was also facing pressure from the encroaching Holy Empire. The Italian Alps made for bitter fighting. It is said that avalanches killed more soldiers on the Alpine Front than bullets. Not even Knightmare Frames can stand up to the power of Mother Nature. The French and Italians saw first hand the horror of the Britannian Occupation.

The solemn faces watched as the forces passed through a village as they headed into Greece. There was no more room in the village cemetery, so the bodies of the dead were cremated. This was what the French, Italian and Pontic forces were fighting for. These are innocent people that never wished for the fog of war to engulf their country. Gabriella Santorini looked at the faces of war. Her ears could hear the cries of the children, "They call themselves a Holy Empire, but God would never condone such acts,"

"I share your feelings, Santorini," said Commandant Letourneau putting a hand on her friend's shoulder while the soldiers marched in formation behind them, "and by our guns and the bravery in our souls, Britannia will pay for their atrocities," She marched alongside the blond-haired and brown-eyed officer making their way to Hell on Earth.

Captain Ethinesikas nodded to Commandant Letourneau's words of encouragement. The slashed knife wound going from the left side of her forehead down to her cheek earned her nickname among the soldiers under her command and her Britannian enemies, "It's a beautiful country once you get passed the shell holes, no?" said Anne-Marie

"Would you kindly shut up?" Captain Ethinesikas replied. The Pontic officer looked up to see a golden eagle on the branch of a tree stripped of bark and leaves, leaving only a skeleton of it's former self. She took it as an omen for the soldiers marching to the Argos Valley which was another day's march ahead of them. The forces camped for the night. This combined force was covering a lot of ground everyday, approximately one hundred miles of marching everyday. These soldiers were living up to their reputation.

The soldiers camped out in shell holes, and prepared supper among themselves. Lieutenant-Colonel Gabriella Santorini took off her visored officer's cap which is similar to those worn by Greek officers. Gabriella had slicked back boyish black hair with a single hair bang dangling in front of her face which she slicked back. She is fare-skinned just like her friend, but slightly tanner as she a native of the seaside town of Bosa. The low thunder of artillery echoed off in the distance, knowing that is their final destination.


	9. Chapter 9

**Code Geass: Resist and Bite**

**Chapter 9: Roll of Thunder, Hear My Cry (Indestructible)**

The guns Lieutenant-Colonel Santorini heard came from the Britannians trying to gain back the entrenchments they lost to the Greeks and Canadians. The allies were dug in. Kallen stumbled running across the battlefield trying to get ammunition to a crew manning a BRG-15 machine gun, "Much obliged, allez-allez-allez!" said the French-Canadian machine gunner as Kallen was loading .50 caliber bullets into the feed system while being shot at and artillery pounding the earth of the Valley like the Hammer of Ares.

Crossfire ripped through the ground as Kallen was running back to a shell hole where Captain Koliodromos was holding out. A sergeant was gesturing for a machine crew of soldiers to take up position at a shell hole. While she was directing the soldiers to the position, an artillery shell came down, and landed a direct hit on her. Private Kozuki ducked as it rained pebbles, dirt, and bits of burnt flesh and blood. The machine gun crew set up an MG3 in the shell hole. One of the crew was shot in the head by a sniper.

The crew fired back, and hit the retreating sniper in the back, killing him. Kallen looked down the sight of her assault rifle, and shot a Britannian soldier moving from one end of the battlefield to the other. With three bullets, two of them hit him in the midsection while the third hit the temple. Kadri patted her on the head, "Good shooting, Kozuki,"

"Slippery little bastard," Kallen cursed when a few Britannians got through the lines. Kallen grabbed him up by the jaw, and slit his throat with her combat knife. Captain Koliodromos was watching her back as she threw her combat knife at close range between the eyes. Kallen quickly nodded to say 'thank you', and the veteran army officer.

On the Canadian side, Colonel Noemi Lobeaux stepped a foot out of her position and shot at two Britannians with her pistol killing both of them. She turned around, and shot another that was pinning one of her soldiers on the ground, "Vous levez!" She blasted at the soldier whom was throwing aside the dead Britannian, and the shot at another. Seeing she could handle herself. Like Captain Koliodromos, Colonel Lobeaux is a physical woman. She radioed in to Kadri looking off in the distance at Knightmare Frames.

"We've got some Glasgows heading our way, four of them, have a machine gunner cover your ass, we're going in!" Colonel Lobeaux said shouldering an AT-4 anti-tank missile. Kadri nodded to the coming threat. She placed a hand on Kallen's shoulder to tell her she will be fine. Kallen nodded back, and gestured a machine gun crew behind her to move into position at her foxhole, and provide cover fire. Kadri ran across the battlefield with an anti-tank missile while being shot at by a Glasgow's assault rifle.

One of Captain Kakos's Challenger IIs knocked out the Knightmare Frame shooting at her friend with an armor-piercing headshot. The wounded were pulled off to be treated by field medics. A second Glasgow Knightmare Frame had it's leg and top-half completely blown off by two shells from an AS90 self-propelled gun and a GC-45 howitzer.

Kadri was almost hit by an artillery shell as she made it to Colonel Lobeaux's foxhole, "Mon tabarnak! I swear these Britties are aiming their artillery at us officers, no?" Noemi said over the Britannian artillery pounding the valley relentlessly, "ready, Athena?" she asked as they did a forearm handshake, "okay...en avant!" the two fired their missiles.

Their missiles disabled their self-propelled wheel apparatus. Lieutenant Stamos saw the two commanding officers on the move, "Alright, they're going in, provide cover fire!" the lieutenant ordered at the helm of an MG3. Kallen rolled into her foxhole, and started shooting at the coming Britannians moving from position to position behind rocks and entrenchments. Lieutenant Stamos caught sight of a moving soldier shooting at her, and she answered back sending him backward with bullet holes up the chest to the head.

Colonel Lobeaux and Captain Koliodromos charged forward amid the heavy assault rifle fire from the Knightmare Frames. Private Kozuki was moving ammunition to another machine gun post when a Britannian's bullet hit her in the thigh. Kallen cringed in pain and fell to the ground. She growled, picked herself back up and kept moving with a muddy and bloody wound in her right thigh. She managed to get the ammunition box through the crossfire, and the constant pain in her leg to the machine gun post in need.

The two officers fired their under-rifle grenade launchers at the rifles as soon as they ran out of bullets to disable the guns. The knightmare frames tried to grab them, but the dodged it and ran up the arms and got on their backs. They used their rifle stocks to break open the heads to expose the pilots. Finally, each of them dropped a grenade.

As soon as they dropped them down into the cockpits, they leaped off into a forward roll while the knightmare frames blew up, "I did not think that would work," Kadri said to the French-Canadian colonel. Greek and Canadian soldiers cheered as the Britannians were turning tail, and heading back down the line. The soldiers reloaded their weapons.

Captain Koliodromos saw to her soldiers. They lost a few dozen in battle, and a sergeant that took a direct hit from an artillery shell. The field medics were tending to the wounded, one of them was Kallen, "Don't you worry, this is an easy fix," Kadri said kneeling to the private, "I need you to bite down on this," pulling out a stick and dressing from her pocket. Kallen cringed in pain as Kadri pulled out the bullet and bandaged her wound, "there, that should do it," she said concluding her work with a bandage pin.

Field medics were bandaging head wounds or cutting off limbs and arms filled with shrapnel wounds with the bone saw. The ground was littered with shell holes, filled with water and mud, and beneath many of them the bodies of the dead. Even with the most overwhelming of odds stacked against them, these brave Greeks and Canadians stood their ground. Such determination was the reason France and Italy sent their finest fighting ladies. The French Sainte Martha units and the Leonessas of Italy were coming.

Colonel Lobeaux went to her soldiers whom also suffered casualties in the battle. The guns were silent in the evening, and supper was cooking among the allies. Soon there would be more soldiers pouring in from France, Italy, and the Pontic Region to aid them in battle. Captain Koliodromos sat down with Kallen whom was preparing an RCIR.

The French were first sending food aide, now soon they will be sending in soldiers, "I would not want to be in their officer's quarters," Kadri calmly joked, mixing up her RCIR dinner of white bean, sausage and duck casserole. Kallen chuckled. The captain sipped at her instant cocoa, and helped Kallen set up the ration heater, "How's your leg?"

"It's fine don't worry about it," Kallen replied, "it will take more than that to keep me out of action," she said reassuringly, showing the fighting spirit Captain Koliodromos saw in her when she first arrived into her infantry ranks. Kadri sighed, and sat back in the foxhole finishing her meal and moving on to the biscuits, venison pate, and pea soup that came with her ration pack. Kallen had a dinner of Parisian Chicken. After a hard battle and pushing back the enemy, a nice hot meal is always a good source of comfort.

"Rest now, Kozuki, you do not want that wound opening up," Captain Koliodromos said to the private whom may earn the rank of corporal soon, if not a higher rank for her bravery. Many of Kadri's soldiers were either dead or sustained injuries that deemed them unfit for battle. They are heroes, all of them, and Captain Koliodromos was more than proud to be their commanding officer, _'Colonel Lobeaux must feel the same way about her soldiers'_ Kadri thought, knowing the relief troops were on the march to them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Code Geass: Resist and Bite**

**Chapter 10: Settling Down **

A few days passed, and the reinforcements made it to the frontlines of the Valley. The commanders from their respected armies came out to meet their new allies. Colonel Noemi Lobeaux and Captain Marina Queen stood alongside Captain Kadri Koliodromos, Captain Iva Kakos, and Lieutenant Kassandra Stamos, "Had we have known you were coming sooner, we would have made ourselves more presentable," Lieutenant Stamos joked, the Greeks chuckled holding their rifles or at the helm of the machine guns.

The Greeks and Canadians were covered in dirt, mud and grime of battle. Commandant Letourneau nodded in understanding. These were some of the bravest soldiers her blue eyes had ever laid eyes upon, "How can you call yourself a soldier if you are afraid of getting your hands dirty? Certainly not one in my ranks," Anne-Marie commented

"Nor mine," said Lieutenant-Colonel Santorini, having fought in the brutal conditions of the Alpine Campaign in the Holy Empire's failed invasion of Italy through the Italian Alps. The Lieutenant-Colonel saluted the Greek Commanding Officers, "I am Lieutenant-Colonel Gabriella Santorini, Italian Army," Kadri and Iva shook her head. The Greeks and Canadians now had increasing numbers. Their numbers went from less than 500 to over 1000 strong in order to breach the Argos Lines, and make the march southward.

"You're the commander of the Leonessa Units, aye?" Captain Queen asked, Gabriella nodded a 'yes' to the Canadian Captain, "it's good to have you with us, we'll need all we can get to breach the lines, the Britties have turned their side of the valley into a fortress, said to be impenetrable," Captain Ethinesikas nodded to Captain Queen's words.

"The key word here is 'said', every suit of armor has a fault in it," Nika said saluting Captain Queen. The soldiers of the new troops were settling in around the lines. The Pontic Greeks were checking their gear, and setting up their M2A1 heavy machine guns in the foxholes on the flanks, "Captain Nika Ethinesikas, I am the Commanding Officer of the Pontic Units." Captain Queen shook heads with the Pontic Captain. To a Britannian, it was the equivalent of shaking hands with a demon as she has a reputation.

"You're quite the rock in Britannia's boot on the Black Sea front, Captain," Iva commented with a hand on her hip. Nika lightly chuckled. Her methods were unconventional, but she uses hit-and-run techniques against targets like Knightmare Frames, but her units also fight in open combat, "the Germans have a name for you, storm troopers,"

"We do what we have to," Nika replied, saluting the Captain and leaving to see to her soldiers. Meanwhile, Private Kozuki was taking a trip to the battery in a Leonidas II Armored Personnel Carrier. The previous battle weakened the strongholds defense. The bombardment from the Canadian GC-45 howitzers and the Greek AS90s neutralized the Britannian's gun positions. The GC-45 had an appearance that looked just like the old M59 'Long Tom' with it's four semi truck-style road wheels, and split-trail carriage.

Captain Kakos went along for the ride. She patted Kallen on the shoulder, "Have fun," Iva said with a smirk, and went to one of her unit's AS90s needed an oil change. Captain Marina Queen of the 11th Field Artillery Regiment was there. Marina has the same complexion as Iva, but has brown hair and brown eyes instead of blue.

"Captain Koliodromos said you were coming, Kozuki, welcome to the battery," said Marina as she saluted the artillery officer, and Marina saluted back with a friendly Canadian smile, and showed her to one of the heavy guns, "this is the GC-45, or GHN-45, or PLL01, essentially they are the same artillery piece just used by different militaries, we found Gerald Bull's blueprints and decided to start production during the Northern War years," Marina explained, Kallen nodded understandingly to her words.

"So how does it work? I've only seen these kinds of weapons in books, I never thought any military would still use them," Kallen replied, Marina looked through her binoculars for any targets, and saw a Britannian gun was saying 'hello' to the French and Italians whom were ducking for cover. Marina opened up the breach of one of the howitzers.

Luckily, they took cover in time, "Looks like the turkeys are saying hello, it would be rude not to reply," Marina said and explained how to fire a shell as the piece was lowered, "first we use this cleaning rod to cool the barrel," the howitzer steamed as the inside of the barrel was cleaned, "then the fun begins, place a shell in the breach and then a powder charge," Kallen cringed taking the 95lbs shell while Marina was behind her with the powder charge. One of the crew gave her the gun positions coordinates.

The shell and powder charge was pushed in, and breach was closed, and the howitzer was then aimed and cranked into the right elevation, "Now insert the lanyard here," Marina said, and gave Kallen the honors, "now use your hips and hold the lanyard and...let her fly," Kallen did as she was instructed, and the howitzer fired with a loud roar.

Kallen took out a gun position for the infantry. Captain Queen nodded in a approval, "Bulls eye," Marina turned to the volunteer from the Black Knights. Marina checked her watch, "hmm...almost chow-time down there, you best get back to your unit or the captain will worry," Marina informed the Japanese-Britannian. Kallen saluted the officer, and Iva was waiting for her in her Challenger II battle tank to give her a ride. Marina waved to her good-bye, and went back to her quarters to prepare herself some supper.

Kallen arrived back at the lines where a Britannian gun position was turned into a pile of burning scrap metal. Kadri was there to greet her. Iva nodded to her, and drove off back to where the tank unit was stationed in the surrounding forest. Kallen saluted her commanding officer, and rolled back into the foxhole, "Did you have fun?" Kadri asked

Kallen nodded lightly blushing. Kadri lightly smiled and chuckled, "That is good to know," Kadri replied, and went out to check on her soldiers and talk with the other officers that were newly stationed at the front. Kadri lightly sighed to herself, and went to join the other officers for dinner. They prepared IMPs and RCIRs, and talked about their strategy to take the Argos Valley strongholds. Kadri saluted the officers, and they saluted back, "The way I see it, we have to take out any hidden guns they might have,"

"Leave them to us," Captain Ethinesikas said, stepping up to the challenge, "hmm...there are machine gun nests here, here, and here, with cover fire I can send my raiding parties in and take out the gun nests, and clear a path for the infantry, with our uniforms we can also attack at night if that is what you prefer." She added to her strategy.

"We will need to keep the casualties to a minimum, we will have Captain Kakos's tanks lead the vanguard in a wedge formation," Noemi said pointing out the their position on the map, "Ethinesikas, take your heavy machine gun crews and have them positioned on the flanks, and have your fusiliers with us to charge the line," the officers seemed to agree with Noemi. Lieutenant-Colonel Santorini studied their plan. Knowing they may counter heavy resistance in a frontal assault, there was still another factor to the plan.

"The tanks maybe enough to cover our soldiers, but not enough to breach the lines, the flanks will still be a problem, we will need Kakos's self-propelled guns for mobile support, they know by now to expect the tanks in front, so they might put the bulk of their Knightmare Frames in front," Gabriella pointed out to the commanding officers.

"That is true, they will use them the same way we will use our tanks, we need to stay sharp, so...I advise that we place one missile for every ten soldiers, that way we can fight back if the line is breached," Commandant Letourneau suggested, Kadri agreed, seeing the combined armies had enough ordinance to pull off the assault on the fortress lines, and noticed something. Captain Koliodromos and the officers in the Greek Army had been stationed in the Argos Valley the longest out of everyone in the meeting.

"The Empire sends a large portion of it's resources to their war effort here on the Northern Line, if this assault goes as planned, we can break Britannia's back," Kadri said, but there was a problem. Britannia is vast and so is it's military man power, "we should have artillery to soften the lines first, we can do this together, ladies, we can win,"


	11. Chapter 11

**Code Geass: Resist and Bite**

**Chapter 11: The Lioness and the Dragon**

If anyone thinks the only things the French are good at is cooking and surrendering have never met Commandant Anne-Marie Letourneau. Her Sainte-Martha Units are the elite female fighting force in the French Army other than all-male French Foreign Legion. The Legion were sent to relieve them and make a final thrust to push back the Britannians. Their garrisons were stationed in the Alps to hold the border between Italy and France. When the Britannians heard the French were coming, they laughed.

Commandant Letourneau looked through her binoculars, and saw the Britannians readying for an attack. She nodded to Lieutenant-Colonel Santorini to tell her to ready her forces. The Greeks, Mainland and Pontic, and the Canadians were to hold the line, and provide cover fire. The Sainte-Martha and Leonessa Units moved up to their foxholes.

"Here come the guns!" called out a sergeant from a distance, and the Britannians shelled the enemy lines. The Greek and Canadian artillery fired back to soften the lines. Under the curtain of artillery fire from the Greeks and Canadians, the Britannians came out of their positions on the line. The artillery barrage did not have the desired effect that the Britannians wanted as they charged the line 3,500 strong against a combined French and Italian force of 1,200. Like the Greeks, surrender is never an option.

Within one hundred yards, the Greeks and Canadians started the cover fire for the French and Italians. A few Britannians fell while others were taking cover behind rocks and shooting back. The shelling from the 11th Artillery Regiment was constant to keep the Britannians down. When the guns stopped, the French and the Italian forces attacked.

"Pour La France, en avant!" Letourneau shouted, and led her troops into battle. Two artillery shells exploded behind her as it rained pebbles and mud as her French troops charged the line. The French were armed with the same rifle as the Canadians with the same reliable grenade launcher and bayonet. The rattle of the machine gun and the assault rifle was defining. An artillery shell went through the French lines. A soldier screamed, but was quickly silenced when the shell came at her face and decapitated her.

A splash of blood hit Commandant Letourneau's face, but neither she nor any of her soldiers were deterred. They shot first, and asked questions later. To the inexperienced soldier, the sight of a Britannian soldier is terrifying. To someone like Letourneau or Santorini, they are nothing new, "Be a good Frenchie, and surrender!" taunted an officer,

Letourneau ran him through with her bayonet, and smacked him in the cheek with her rifle stock, "Fuck your mother!" she belted, having killed her first Britannian in the Argos Valley. She then shot and killed three more as she led her brave soldiers up to the next line. Gabriella Santorini proved she is a soldier to be feared. She shot two Britannians with her Beretta ARX-160. She carried a different kind of combat knife as a side arm. She stabbed a Britannian in face with her Entrek Close Combat MkII dagger.

She grabbed him by the back of the helmet, and kneed the knife further into his skull. She pulled out her blade, and looked at the shocked Britannians. They had no idea the French and Italians had soldiers like this among their ranks. With their numbers dwindling, the Britannians retreated to the next line with French and Italians shooting back.

A shell exploded, and a Sainte-Martha soldier was sent flying six feet into the air, and ten feet away from her position landing face-down dead in the mud, "Their fucking on top of us!" cried a Canadian soldier reloading a machine gun, and managed to pick off a Britannian running across the line. Her loader saw a Britannian trying to attack the gunner from behind, and had her back. She slashed him across the face and a finishing spike to the skull with a Cold Steel Trench Hawk, a popular weapon among Canadians.

another shell hit the earth, this time an 155mm shell from AS90 self-propelled gun which took out ten Britannian soldiers. An armless and legless corpse of an unfortunate Britannian soldier went flying through the air like a child's toy. Colonel Lobeaux and Commandant Letourneau did a forearm handshake to seal their alliance to this cause.

"Now for honor, now for liberty, and the dawn of a new day, en avant!" With the Commandant's call to attack. The French and a handful of French-Canadian soldiers with Colonel Lobeaux in tow charged the line. A few kneeled down to shoot off rifle grenades, and soon joined the others in the attack. It was chaos on the battlefield. The Italians saw the French and the Canadian soldiers attacking, and waited for their turn to attack the Britannians. The battle on the Britannian side was quickly turning into a disaster.

The Pontian heavy machine guns soon started shooting, attacking the Britannians on the flanks. Any fight that was left in the stilling remaining and fighting Britannians was quickly extinguished when the Leonessa Units charged the enemy lines. "Cry havoc! Let slip the dogs of war!" The lieutenant-colonel cried, quoting the great Julius Caesar and shooting a Britannian soldier in the head with her rifle, and knocking another aside and breaking the jaw of another with the rifle stock. Her troops followed her lead.

Like the soldiers of all the gathered armies, the war cries of the Leonessa Units made the Britannians turn tail and retreat. A few fell in the charge at the few Britannians that stood their ground to fight while the others retreated. Artillery shells exploded as the Italians pushed back their enemies to their cheers and the cheers of the allied comrades.

Gabriella laid on her back in a foxhole with Commandant Letourneau, and was reloading her rifle, "They are turning tail, up and down the line," Gabriella informed her blond best friend. The French and Italians were gaining ground with the Greeks and Canadians following behind them, shooting the retreating Britannians. Their bodies slumped on the rocks or face down in the mud and water of the shell holes. The attack did not come without it's own cost on the allied side, the French and Italians lost 60 soldiers in all.

There were a few Britannians holding their positions. Gabriella and Anne-Marie pulled the pins of two grenades and lobed them at the Britannians killing three out of the four, while the fourth retreated to the high ground, "Oui, they will be back, reload! reload!" she called out to her soldiers that were all still shooting at the retreating Britannians.

The Greeks and the Canadians brought up the rear of the assault as there were enough Britannians for everyone. Little by little, the allies were chipping away at Britannia's resolve, and the Holy Empire's hold of Greece was weakening. This attack was a mere jab into the Britannian lines, the final blow against Britannia was only days away. Britannia learned the hard way that underestimating your opponent is the worst thing you can do as it always tends to lead to disaster. Kadri went to check on her friend.

The Japanese-Britannian private merely joined as a volunteer to help aid the struggling Greeks, "if you were not a member of the Black Knights, what an officer you would have made," Kadri said looking up at the moon and resting her hands behind her head, "how is your leg, Kallen?" Kadri asked noticing the bandaging on the private's thigh.

"It's fine...still hurts a bit," Kallen replied to the officer, Kadri nodded a slow nod. Kadri's ears picked up the sound of an artillery shell, and grabbed Kallen by the shoulders and wrestled her to the ground while a lone shell exploded near their foxhole. Captain Koliodromos was holding down Kallen by the wrists, and her chest mushed against Kallen's. The private began to blush, looking into Kadri's blue-grey eyes. Kadri got off her, not thinking much of what happened, and then turned to give Kallen a hand up.

Kallen lost her Phareon in the battle, but it was no pressing matter. The clatter of a .50 caliber machine gun could be heard in the distance. A spray of 12.7mm bullets found their mark on a runner heading up the high ground. Meanwhile, the Challengers of the 25th Armored Brigade were destroying the supply convoys heading to the Argos Valley.

"You're not going anywhere," Kallen said to herself as that was the last bullet in her magazine, and she reloaded her rifle. The skirmish was over, and the combined army had gained another line in the Britannian defenses. They were closing in, and quickly. It was becoming apparent that the Britannians did not divide up their resources among their occupying troops across the country. If the Northern Lines fall, then the Empire of Britannia would have complete control of the country, but still these Greek soldiers fight on.


	12. Chapter 12

**Code Geass: Resist and Bite**

**Chapter 12: Spearhead**

To many Britannian soldiers getting the first taste of combat is an honor, but after years of service on the Northern Lines that taste soon turns bitter. Not only are the Britannians facing the Greeks, but also the French, Italians and Canadian forces whom all have one order from their high commands, 'fight back and hold your ground, there is no surrender and there is no retreat'. Time after time, the allies pushed back the Britannians back to the line. Eight commanders were sent to the lines, all of them failed.

The ninth was Jeremiah Gottwald, a new commander fresh from combat in Area Eleven. An experienced and driven commander, the only problem was he knew little of the area, and even less about the Greeks and their allies, "What kind of place is this?" he said in awe. Not a tree was left standing, and not a single bit of green covered the land. This was not the urban areas of the Shinjuku Ghetto. Jeremiah came at a time when Britannian morale was at it's lowest since the war began, and he was the man to fix that.

"I assure you all men, we will crush those filthy allied monkeys into dust, and we can finally end this war," Jeremiah said to his troops, but he received no cheers from the Britannians. They had all heard the same speech from the eight other commanders that were sent to the lines, and they all failed to defeat the Greeks. This was their land.

On the allied side of the lines, Colonel Noemi Lobeaux could hear Jeremiah trying to rally his men to fight, "Mon tabarnak, I know of this one, this guy never shuts up," Noemi said to the commanders watching the new brass sent to the Britannian Lines. Captain Nika 'Scar' Ethinesikas lightly tittered as did the other commanders on the allied side.

"The louder he sounds the more of a fool he is making of himself," said Lieutenant Kassandra Stamos in a prone position tapping the top of the receiver of her bipod-mounted MG3 machine gun, and looking down the sights, "Hmm...it would be rude not to say 'hello'," She said looking at Captain Koliodromos whom nodded to give her permission to let off a few rounds as a soldier was running through the Britannian Lines. a spray of ten rounds stuttered out of Kassandra's machine gun, seven hit the Britannian soldier.

Jeremiah was surprised to see the soldier fall stone dead with four rounds in his body, and three in the temple and skull. His subordinates helped him to duck, "Do these filthy harpies think they can win? Just wait until the new shipment of Sutherlands come in, that'll shut them up," Little did he know that the Greeks anticipated the convoys carrying supplies to the lines. Captain Iva Kakos and her Challenger II tanks were constantly harassing Britannian convoys, and reclaiming their supremacy on the modern battlefield.

The other Britannian officers under his command looked at each other wondering who would be the one to tell him and burst his bubble, "Uh...my lord, we are not going to be getting Knightmare Frames, our convoys have been harassed by rebel Armored Divisions for weeks now," he informed the brand new commander of the Britannian Forces.

Many among the allied forces would say that the turning of the tide in the war is God's punishment on the Holy Empire of Britannia for their sins of pride and vanity. Captain Koliodromos never saw herself as the religious type, "And what, dare I ask, is delaying our convoys?" Jeremiah asked, clinching a fist at his side and waiting for an answer.

The dead soldier was being pulled away from the lines as he answered his question, "Tanks...my lord...Challenger IIs," He replied, the Challenger II MBT was the bane of ground forces and Knightmare Frames in the Northern Greek Campaign. The Chobham and Dorchester armor could stand up to anything a Knightmare Frame could throw at it. Knightmare Frame assault rifle bullets have been known to bounce off it's armor. The 120mm rifled gun can knock out Knightmare Frames from 2500 meters or more.

"Tanks...you mean to tell me that these filthy insects are destroying our superior Knightmare Frames...with tanks?" Jeremiah Gottwald replied, trying to hold back his anger hearing that Knightmare Frames are being destroyed by outdated military technology, "does your incompetence know no bounds?!" he blasted, meanwhile out on the frontier near the Albanian border, one of Captain Kakos's tanks spotted a Britannian Floating Battleship and radioed in to her commander with a main gun aimed at the ship's engine.

It was like skeet shooting with a tank, "Target in range and...fire!" Iva commanded as her tanks attacked the floating battleship, and took out it's engines sending it down to the ground in a large fiery explosion. Their camouflage paint also made them difficult targets for any of the ship's gunners. Not even the faster VTOLs were safe from them.

The Britannians tried transporting Knightmare Frames by rail, and that did not work out either. The stretch where Britannian aircraft make their descent leading down to the small Britannian air base in the area was nicknamed the 'Boneyard' because of all the Floating Battleships and VTOLs that were shot down by the rebel Greek battle tanks.

Like a pack of wolves, they would wait until the Floating Battleships were in range of their guns at just the right elevation, and start shooting. These attacks are what made the 25th Armored Brigade of the Greek Army dangerous. Iva's tanks were patrolling the trails and heading back to base near the frontlines of the Valley. If her tanks don't get you, Iva Kakos's self-propelled guns will. One of Iva Kakos's AS90 self-propelled guns was known to have destroyed one of Cornelia Li Britannia's Knightmare Frames.

The list of Britannian commanders on the Northern Lines included such names as Odysseus eu Britannia, Gino Weinberg, and Viceroy Calares. They all came with high hopes only to have the Greek Army dash them in months of bitter fighting in the Argos Valley. None of them were able to break through the Greek Lines. Now Jeremiah Gottwald was in command of the Britannian Forces. The Greeks and their allies had one more commander to defeat before they could start heading south toward the capital, Athens.

"Eight other commanders were in charge of holding the line, all of them failed, what is it about these soldiers that makes them different from anyone else?" Jeremiah asked himself. On the other side of the battlefield, the allies had planned an assault with weeks of preparation having starved the Britannians of supplies and Knightmare Frames.

By most military standards, the allies are outgunned and outmatched. These women are facing the greatest military superpower in the world, and still they hold their own. It was in Greece that the wrath of the Holy Empire had been brought to a halt in Europe. If the last line of defense falls, so does the Argos Valley and Britannia's grip on Greece.

Captain Koliodromos watched as Britannians were in positions and digging in for the final battle. It was here that the captain pledged her life with Kallen and the soldiers she commanded at her side, "I will face my fight here," Kadri said, whether she lived or died she would see to the war's final moments. Many have fought, and so many have died. The allies braced themselves for battle. Commandant Letourneau and Lieutenant-Colonel Santorini looked out at the final line of defense, and the enemy's low morale.

"The world will know that free people stood up to a tyrannical empire, and before this battle is over that even a holy empire can bleed," said Lieutenant-Colonel Santorini preparing her rifle. Soldiers were making prayers and talking amongst the other soldiers about their lives and their families. They know they may not make it out of the Valley alive. At the battery, Captain Marina Queen stood at the guns, and looked off in the distance. Soon, her battery of howitzers will signal the start of the battle, the last battle.

Her crews were cleaning out the barrels and checking the elevations for tomorrow's shelling of the Britannian Lines. Iva's tanks and self-propelled guns did all they could to stop the flow of supplies to the Britannians. All of their hard work and planning was coming down to this moment. Freedom for their country was finally within their grasp.


	13. Chapter 13

**Code Geass: Resist and Bite**

**Chapter 13: Convoy**

Away from the battlefields of the Argos Valley, another battle was raging on the seas. In the years leading up to war, the Hellenic Navy has built a modern fleet. After the invasion by the Holy Empire of Britannia, the Navy had it's ships escorted to the Free French port of Toulon. It was the then that an old system was reborn, the battleship.

Under the utmost secrecy, the Hellenic Navy had commissioned the Salamis-class into service for the war. Based off the cancelled Sovetsky Soyuz-class battleships, they were modern masterpieces. To untrained eyes, the appearance of the ships suggested they were steam-powered, but the smoke stacks are the ship's diesel-electric drives.

Also known as the 'Battle' class, the Salamis-class battleships were the largest warships in the Hellenic Navy. She was armed with nine 16 inch guns in three electrically-powered triple turrets, two in the fore and one in the aft, and twelve 6 inch guns in three double turrets amidships. Also amidships and in the aft were four 'Phalanx' air-defense systems to ward of aircraft and missiles. The guided-missile systems were located in the fore of the ship in front of the two fore turrets, and in front of the aft turret.

These ships followed the soviet battleship designs from their weight to their armor. The only difference is that these battleships were faster with a top speed of 35 knots. The Salamis Class included the Thermopylae, Plataea, and Marathon. These were the heaviest guns in the Greek Military. Commanding the battleship Salamis was Admiral Aida Stephanopoulos. The lady sailors that crewed these vessels were nicknamed the Mediterranean Mermaids by the Britannians whom feared these majestic and fearsome ships.

Battleships were not the only thing defending Greece's waters, another ship was getting a modern rebirth, the battlecruiser. Now these were not ships like the old Kirov class. These were floating fortresses of steel that would make the sailors of the Second World War proud. Like modern battleships, battlecruisers also carried guns and missiles.

The Greeks take on the battlecruiser is the Penthesilea-class. Also based off the Sovetsky Soyuz design, these warships are often confused with the Salamis-class, but have more powerful engines for speed. None the less, they make a Russian Kirov-class look like a toy. There are four ships in the class: Penthesilea, Antiope, Hippolyta, and Athena.

Armed with nine 16 inch guns and twelve 6 inch guns in the same layout as the Salamis-class, these are powerful ships and fast with a top speed of 40 knots. The Salamis was docked in the port of Messina with her sister ship Plataea. Two Penthesilea-class battlecruisers, the Antiope and the Hippolyta, were also accompanying the battleships. Her crew of 1800 sailors were in town resting for the journey. There were to meet Kaguya Sumeragi to led their heavy guns and guided missiles for fire support in Area 11.

Sometimes a single 5 inch gun won't cut it, and that is why the Hellenic Navy was called in for service. The 'Amazon'-class also had 'Phalanx' air-defense systems, but theirs were installed with two in the rear of the ship, and two behind the aft turret amidships. Each of the four warships has a helicopter pad in the aft that can each land two HN S-70B-6 Aegean Hawk helicopters. Commanding the Battleship Plataea was Aida's cousin, Admiral Aellai Constantinides. They both made the journey from ensign to admiral.

The two commanding officers met on the cobblestone streets of Messina in front of the bows of their ships. They saluted each other as officers and sailors do, but when their hands went down they soon smiled and chuckled as family do and gave each other hug, "Wonderful to see you, Aellai," said Aida, and looked at the battleship, "she's yours?"

"Have you been at sea for too long? I've been in command of her for four years now," Aellai joked, and got a light shove in the arm by her younger cousin, "now she will finally fire her guns on Britannia," these ladies and their crews are veterans of the Battle of the Corfu Channel where they held off a Britannian force bent on taking the island.

Corfu is now one of the main naval bases along with the island of Santorini. Corfu is serving as a dock for the Hellenic Navy's fleet of light and heavy cruisers. The lead class is the Ionia-class heavy cruisers. Built by the French and commissioned by the Hellenic Navy in the inter-war years, they are an up-armored, up-gunned, heightened and lengthened version of the French/Italian Horizon-class anti-aircraft frigates. They are well-armed with ten 8 inch guns in two triple and two double-turrets in the fore and aft.

There are eight ships in the Ionia-class, the Ionia, Corfu, Santorini, Rhodes, Naxos, Euboea, Ithaca, and Lemnos. The other class of heavy cruisers is the Hoplite-class. They are based on the same design as the Ionia-class, but have a different turret layout consisting of nine 8 inch guns in three triple turrets, two in the fore and one in the aft. Both classes of cruiser are all armed with twelve 5 inch guns amidships in double turrets, 'phalanx' air defense systems, and anti-aircraft missiles as a secondary armament.

The Hoplite-class also is a class of eight ships which include the heavy cruisers Themistocles, Leonidas, Mithridates, Miltiades, Callimachus, Demophilus, Pericles, and Pausanias. Docked in Santorini, another vessel class made it's debute in the Hellenic Navy. One Japanese naval observer thought the Greeks were building 'super destroyers'.

In fact, the Hellenic Navy was bringing back the light cruiser with assistance from the Royal Navy. Their light cruisers are a lengthened, up-armored, and up-gunned version of the Type 45 Daring-class destroyers. Instead of one 5 inch gun, these light cruisers have eight 6 inch guns in a double and triple turret in the fore, and triple turret in the aft.

These formidable vessels also have the same propulsion system as the Daring-class, just more powerful. The Artemis-class is the solo class of light cruisers in the Hellenic Navy. There are ten ships in the class. These ships include Artemis, Argiope, Atalanta, Psara, Hydra, Harpyia, Scylla, Spetsai, Elli and Delphi. Like the battlecruiser, these warships are made to escort convoys, and protect the capital ships from submarines and aircraft attack. These light cruisers were also made to combat guided-missile destroyers.

The Navy uniform consists of the navy blues with a light blue neckerchief with black leather waterproof boots, and the navy blue and white caps. The officers wear the naval white uniforms with navy blue jackets displaying their rank and medals. Aida looked up at her ship, "This will be her first journey outside the Mediterranean, she has done well during sea trials," the admiral said looking at the battleship under her command. A native of Santorini, the blond-haired, brown-eyed Aida is not a stranger to the sea.

"Have you spoken with the ground troops stationed in the Argos Valley? Are we going to send them fire support?" Aellai asked, her cousin nodded 'yes', but she saw a problem with sending fire support now while Britannia was digging in for the final battle. Aida sipped at her beer, and thought about the mission planned for them as well.

"The Valley is too far inland, Admiral, we best keep our forces docked at Corfu and Santorini, and provide it to them when they attack the coastal defense, that way they are in range of the guns and missiles," Aida explained, Aellia sighed at Aida's explanation. The blond admiral smiled, and patted her shoulder, "hey, don't worry about it, cousin,"

Aellai smiled and nodded. When the finished their drinks, the head of the Sumeragi Clan was arriving, "Right...on time," said Aellai looking at her father's watch strapped to her wrist, and back at the young lady they are to escort back to Japan whom they bowed to as custom, "ah yes, you must be Sumeragi Kaguya, I am Admiral Constantinides of the Plataea, and this is my cousin Admiral Stephanopoulos of the Salamis, the high command ask us to escort you back to Japan," the brunette admiral explained to her.

The two commanding officers of the battlecruisers also part of the escort fleet, "Sorry we are late," said a blue-haired and green-eyed officer saluting the two admirals. Thney saluted back, and nodded to forgive her, "oh? This is the one we are taking back to Japan, how lovely, I am Admiral Panagakos, Commanding Officer of the Hippolyta," the other officer had dark silver-grey hair, a shade darker than Captain Koliodromos' hair, "this is Admiral Xenaxis of the Antiope, we have some of the biggest guns in the navy,"

"It is a pleasure you meet you all, let us hope we have a safe journey," said Kaguya as she and her Black Knight escorts boarded the two battleships. Sumeragi Kaguya boarded the Salamis with the blond admiral at her side. The sailors onboard saluted when she passed by. She is well-liked by her crew. She lets them smile when they salute.

"A happy crew is an obedient one, My Lady," said Aida leading the head of the clan to the battleship's helm. The helmswoman saluted the admiral from the wheel, "Ensign Bella, take us out," she ordered. A whistle sounded from a second-in-command front of the gun turrets, and the battleship's horn heralded the coming of the Greeks to Japan.


	14. Chapter 14

**Code Geass: Resist and Bite**

**Chapter 14: Coat of Arms (Sabaton)**

At dawn a day after the Hellenic Navy left Messina with Sumeragi Kaguya, it was time. The Canadian Artillery had been shelling the fortifications the previous night, and early that morning to soften the Britannian Lines. Captain Koliodromos peeked out of her foxhole with her bayonet in hand, and eyed the enemy, "Fix bayonets," she ordered.

"Baïonnette au canon!" called out Colonel Lobeaux which was relayed by Commandant Letourneau followed by a 'riparare le baionette' from Colonel Santorini to her soldiers. The sounds of unsheathing steel being fixed to rifles followed. The blades of their bayonets were pointed at the Britannians in defiance, especially from the Canadian Forces.

Kadri had no planned speech for her soldiers. She did not need one. The soldiers under her command have proven themselves in battle time and time again. Especially Kallen Kozuki, a half-Japanese and half-Britannian volunteer has now become one of the best soldiers under Captain Koliodromos's command. Her soldiers were young ladies, more importantly, they are young ladies that can fight as well as any man, "We will see this war to it's end, I promise," Kadri said to Kallen as they shared a forearm handshake.

Kallen nodded with a smile, and shook Kadri's hand with a firm grasp of the forearm, "Let's get 'em," said Kallen cocking back the receiver on her rifle. One thing that always made Kadri smile, and chuckle at times was Kallen's enthusiasm. The captain saw a Britannian scout move from behind the rocks. Kadri moved up out of her foxhole, and fired three bullets, two into his chest and one in the eye. The final battle in the Argos Valley had begun. With that, the Greeks, the 'Black Tails', charged the Britannian Lines.

The Canadians soon followed the Greeks into the fire with medium and heavy machine guns for support, "Pour La France, en avant!" Commandant Letourneau blasted, and the French attacked. For the French, it was the spirits of the brave soldiers who fell in the First and Second World Wars that lifted their spirits and gave them the will to fight.

The Britannians were sending every weapon they could that the allies charging the hills. Artillery shells and missiles hammered the blackened grounds. The shouts of charging soldiers, and the cries of the wounded filled the air. An artillery shell hit it's mark on someone special had her left arm and right leg blown off, "Kassie!" Kallen cried out,

Lieutenant Stamos chuckled a bloody smile looking up at Kallen, "Don't look at me like that, there is no better way to go," Kassandra muttered, "go Kozuki, she needs you," she said. Kallen hesitated for a moment and nodded, and charged the line while Lieutenant Stamos crawled with her last bit of strength to an MG3 machine gun whose crew had been killed, "mother, I am coming home now," Kassandra said, and managed to kill four Britannian soldiers before she slumped over the machine gun, and finally died.

There were high casualties on the allies. A shell exploded, and plate-sized piece of shrapnel flew into the left eye and into the skull of a 'Leonessa' soldier. Her head was thrown back with a spurt of blood, before she fell stone dead. Gabriella looked back at the soldier, and still she pushed forward into oncoming artillery and machine gun fire.

There was no more hiding behind the rocks anymore. Now it was a final charge, a final push to send the Northern Britannian Army to retreat. Jeremiah Gottwald was in shock that these soldiers not only deemed inferior but also female were still attacking even with every weapon being thrown at them, "I'll send you foul harpies to hell where you belong!" Britannian machine guns were keeping the attacking forces at bay. Kallen pulled out a grenade using a few dead bodies as cover, and threw it into the gun nests.

An explosion followed, and a crew had been thrown back and killed. The Pontic and Canadian heavy machine guns were also taking positions and fighting back the Britannian onslaught. Even with the constant shelling from the Britannian guns, position after position before to fall to the allied forces all around him, "What kind of soldiers are these?"

These soldiers were Greek from both the Mainland and Pontic Regions. They were Canadian, Italian and even French. The Canadian guns were firing back as were the Greek tanks and self-propelled artillery. One shell hit a Britannian gun position with a sound like a full-loaded freight train. The gun, and it's shells exploded in a thunderous roar.

The Argos ground was burning, and Gottwald was at hand. The Greeks and their allies were pushing harder with the war raging all around. Their order was a simple one, hold your ground. That was exactly what they did. Such acts of heroism is what prompted the Canadians, French, and Italians to join the fight. The Pontic Forces asked the high command to be deployed to the Argos Valley. For the Italians, the term 'Leonessa' for their female units was aptly named. They are very fierce, and will not stop the attack.

Colonel Gabriella Santorini yelled her loudest battle cry even as her soldiers were falling to the Britannians. The Britannians gained a small amount of confidence holding back the Italians that was until Greek Challenger IIs came to their assistance, and took out a machine gun nest, "Though you could use some help Santorini, now stay forward, we have your back," radioed Iva to the Italian colonel. Six tanks were send to the front lines to provide support. Captain Iva Kakos was leading the Greek tanks on the frontlines.

Her Challenger IIs had bullets, and anti-tank missiles bounce off their armor. The Britannians had no Knightmare Frames to combat them thanks to her tanks on patrol, and Hellenic Navy cruisers patrolling the waters and sinking Britannian supply ships, "We are Britannians, and we will prevail!" Jeremiah said trying to strengthen up the morale.

Captain Ethinesikas breeched the lines first, but she was fought off easily by Jeremiah, "Well if it isn't 'Scar'? I will take great pleasure in watching you die," He said, that was until Koliodromos and her mainland Greeks broke through the lines to his surprise. Jeremiah watched in disbelief as he and his Britannian troops were on the verge of defeat.

The Britannian Fortress in the Argos Valley was virtually wiped off the map due to constant shelling from the Greeks and Canadians. As Kadri charged the line, with a little imagination one could see the spirits of the Evzone soldiers of the past charging alongside her with bayonets on the barrels of their Mannlicher–Schönauer M.1903 and M1 Garand rifles. Jeremiah is a skilled soldier, but he was distracted and Captain Koliodromos exploited that, and smacked him across the cheek with the stock of her G36 rifle.

Jeremiah touched his bruised cheek, and was soon met by the bayonets of the Pontic, Canadian, Greek, French, and Italian Forces. In a matter of eight hours of battle, the fortress was taken. The dead littered the hill leading up to the fortress of both the allies and the Britannians. The only soldiers left promptly dropped their weapons, and started the retreat north to Britannian Russia, "Keep fighting if you want, Britannia will see your country burn, and I will laugh as I watch you and your soldiers burn with it,"

"You will all be slaves, slaves to the Holy Empire of Britannia and I will see to it that Athens will be nothing but ashes, All Hail Brit-,!" Jeremiah was interrupted by the rifle stock of Colonel Noemi Lobeaux whom Jeremiah immediately recognized, "A traitor deserves traitor's death, you and all your wretched kind, Lobeaux," He growled at her.

Jeremiah Gottwald was forced to retreat to the north. The Canadian Forces howled like wolves to signify their victory hence their nickname the 'Sherbrooke She-Wolves'. The French and Italians cheered and hugged each other as the fortress was theirs. The flags of their countries now flew proudly in the wind at the fort's citadel. Victory was near.

Captain Koliodromos went down to the battlefield, and saw Lieutenant Kassandra Stamos slumped over her machine gun, "Well done, Stamos, well done," Kadri said taking her body off the weapon, and covering it. Kallen came up to the captain. Kadri was more than glad that her friend alive. Kallen's face had a splash of blood on her face, and saluted her commanding officer, "Toudou was right about you, you are quite hard to kill," Kadri said, until to her surprise Kallen hugged her. Kadri was slow to react to her.

The captain slowly put her arms around her, and held her in an embrace. When she let go, she put her hands on her shoulders and lightly smiled, "This is only the beginning," Kadri said to her in soft words. Kadri had a point. The Britannian Northern Army was in full retreat, now the allies have to make the march down south to liberate Athens. Their numbers were now less than one-thousand strong. Kadri looked out at the sun, "we need more soldiers," Kadri stated, but help for them was coming in from the North.


	15. Chapter 15

**Code Geass: Resist and Bite**

**Chapter 15: Changing of the Tide (Battle of Gibraltar)**

The Hellenic Navy was taking a risk with Kaguya on board one of the prides of their fleet. The sailors onboard the battleships Salamis and Plataea and the battlecruisers Antiope and Hippolyta were busy doing their duties on the ship which meant everything doing from swabbing the decks to preparing food. The heavy escort convoy was led by the Salamis in front followed by the Antiope, and the Plataea and Hippolyta taking the rear. In the control center of the Salamis, the radar and sonar were hard at work.

That was until, "Admiral, I am picking up multiple anomalies," said a glasses-wearing sailor picking up a signal. It turned out to be the Britannian blockade in the Strait of Gibraltar, "the Britannians intercepted us, ma'am what are your orders?" she asked, Admiral Stephanopoulos saw this coming, and knew the Britannians would send a fleet to intercept them, especially with the Head of the Sumeragi Clan on board. The admiral looked at the radar and sonar screens at the impending danger heading toward them.

"Battlestations! Signal the crew to prepare to engage, turn hard to starboard so the Britannians don't cross our T's and have our ships in range of the sixteens," Admiral ordered, and the alarm was sounded throughout all the ships. Sailors scrambled into positions, loading the main guns and making sure the missile systems were online.

"What's going on?" Kaguya questioned at the urgency of the crew. The naval escort was within twenty-five miles from the Strait of Gibraltar which put the crews of the escort warships on full alert. Admiral Stephanopoulos looked out in the distance with her binoculars, and saw Britannian fleet and aircraft filling the skies like a horde of locusts.

"You better hold onto something, we're going in," the admiral replied with a smirk. Ensign Bella turned the mighty battleship to starboard while the main gun turrets were moving into position. The phalanx systems were pointed to the skies ready for any aircraft to attack. In a matter of fifteen seconds, the nine 16 inch guns were loaded and ready for the admiral's orders. Six Britannian Battleship-Aircraft Carriers were advancing toward the escort in a wedge formation as the admiral saw looking at the screens.

"Targets moving in range, Admiral," said one of the radarwomen. Admiral Stephanopoulos gave the order as a nod, "fire!" she radioed to the turrets, and with the push of a button nine guns went off to signal the start of the battle, and the first time Salamis fired her guns in anger. The blast of the guns could be heard for miles around, and would make Ares smile upon them. From twenty miles away, the shells hit their mark on the Britannian Fleet. On the Britannian side, they were on the receiving end of a greeting.

"What the hell was that?!" said the head of the Britannian Fleet in the Mediterranean, Cornelia Li Britannia. She looked off in the distance to see the flashes from the guns of the Greek warships, "I knew they would show themselves soon or later, order all vessels and aircraft to give no quarter, I want to see their pride at the bottom of the sea,"

"Aye, my lord," saluted one of her officers, and the flag signal was given to all the Britannian warships to give no quarter to their enemy. Her crew was scrambling to get to the jets, and battlestations. The first wave of jets attacked the Greek Fleet, but the heavy armor stood fast against Britannian missiles as did her bristling anti-aircraft guns.

The skies were filled with flak bursts, and tracer bullets from the onboard phalanx systems and sailors manning the M242 Bushmaster 25mm chain gun. The missiles had trouble penetrating the battleship's armor, but the impact shock was as deadly as the cannons on the Britannian YF-23 fighter jets. A young sailor, Diana Kostanos, was running from one end of the battleship to the other resupplying ammunition to the flak guns. That was until one of the sailors manning the gun was killed by 20mm cannon fire.

A splash of blood and brains hit the gun-shield and the side of the ship as a much of her skull was blown off. Seeing the carnage, Ensign Kostanos got her chance after spending most of her time in the Navy peeling potatoes. Among the crew, 25mm and 40mm ammunition for the anti-aircraft guns were affectionately called 'cookies'. She pulled back the receiver, "Come get your cookies, you son-of-a-bitch!" She blasted firing on full-auto. From her position at the Bushmaster, she shot down five enemy jets.

The 15 inch guns of the battlecruiser Hippolyta scored first sinking of the battle. A Britannian Battleship-Carrier was set ablaze by the constant and accurate gunfire. Sailors on fire were screaming in pain, and jumping into the sea. Things only got worse for the crew when a 15 inch shell hit and detonated the magazine in the forward gun turret.

The Battleship-Aircraft Carrier Clovis exploded in a loud and massive fireball that went 900 feet in the air, and the explosion could be heard as far away as England. Cornelia's flagship was in panic seeing one of the prides of the Britannian Fleet explode and start sinking, "Where the HELL are our submarines, have you heard from their captains?!"

"No, My Lord! I beg of you, we must retreat!" said one sailors from his radar station. Cornelia's flagship Charles Li Britannia was rocked by a three 16 inch gun shells which hit the flight deck. The reason for the unresponsiveness of the Britannian submarine commanders was that the fleet was intercepted by the Hellenic heavy cruisers Leonidas and Pausanias and the light cruisers Elli and Artemis. Cornelia Li Britannia was in shock that the Hellenic Navy had bested her, and sank one of the finest ships in the navy.

The sky was filled with small explosions from jets being shot down by anti-aircraft guns and missiles. The smaller and obsolete Greek fleet was holding their own against the most insurmountable of odds. Cornelia slammed down a fist in frustration that her vastly superior force was on the verge of defeat. It seems that history does repeat itself.

"NO! I will not bow down to these MONKEYS!" Cornelia blasted in a fit of rage. On the Greek side, all the commanders of their warships heard that on their radio frequency. The battle lasted a grueling four hours. Although the Greek Navy was victorious, it came with a price. Out a combined crew of 5,200 sailors from the four vessels, nearly 900 were killed, wounded or missing in action. Out of the 2,000 that crewed the battleship Clovis, only 4 survived. The naval escort then reset their course for the Suez Canal.

Many of the causalities on the Greek warships were in the amidships. With some of the dead, the only thing left was the bottom half of their bodies. The Salamis and the Plataea were damaged in the battle, but still seaworthy to make the long journey to their first stopping point in Haldia Port in West Bengal for refueling and damage repair.

To their relief, Sumeragi Kaguya was not hurt in the battle, "Constantinides, status report," Aida radioed to her cousin on the Plataea. Her cousin Aellai was wounded in the arm by shrapnel, but like Greek Army soldiers, their sailors are also hard to kill as well. A medic was seeing to her wound. A small needle full of anesthetic was jabbed in her.

"Fine...just peachy," she groaned as her arm was put in a sling. The escort continued their escort through the Suez Canal which offered them safe passage. Egypt was part of the United League of Nations. The sailors on board cleaned up the ship cleaning blood, brains, and bits of bone off the sides and decks of the Salamis. The Battleship Plataea was just as battered as her sister ship. The hospital quarters were filled with the groans of the wounded, and the screams of sailors getting their arms and limbs amputated.

Aida Stephanopoulos went down to see to her crew. They were bandaged, and bloodied put still managed to salute their commanding officer. She stopped at one sailor who lost her right eye, and her leg broken in the battle leaving her to support herself with crutches. She put her hand on her shoulder, and smiled at her for her bravery in battle, "Ma'am," she responded with a nod, and the admiral moved on to the others among her crew. Their course called for a stop off in Haldia, then Sydney, and finally to Japan.


	16. Chapter 16

**Code Geass: Resist and Bite**

**Chapter 16: Cold Cold Ground**

After taking the fortress in the Argos Valley, the Greek Army and it's allies began the march south, _'The strong are meant to prey upon the weak, what kind of words are those? Certainly ones that come from the mouth of a beast'_ Kadri thought clutching her G36 assault rifle, seeing the price of victory as the dead covered the grounds leading to the fortress, _'the way I see it, the strong are meant to help the weak find their footing so they may become as powerful as the strong'_ the captain stated in her mind.

The bagpipers in the 11th Field Artillery played 'Sergeant Mackenzie' to honor the dead. Soldiers from all units gathered their dead to be buried where the guns of the Canadian artillery and the Greek self-propelled guns were stationed. Some had their names on makeshift wooden headstones while others were labeled 'Missing in Action'

Sisters and lovers, mothers and daughters, sisters and aunts were laid to rest on hallowed ground. A twenty-one gun salute was performed by the soldiers from all the allied forces as the soldiers and their commanders stood at attention and saluted until the ceremony was concluded, _'At least the Britannians won't attack a funeral'_ Kallen thought

Kallen looked forward as they marched when suddenly, "Captain, over there, look!" Kallen called out. Captain Koliodromos looked off in the distance to where Kallen was pointing, and saw smoke and flames from a village. It was the village of Nymfaio, or what was left of it. Kallen was horrified by the dead bodies that littered the streets. One of them was a little girl whom was killed along with her parents. Kallen kneeled down, and noticed the girl had been crying when a Britannian soldier shot her in the temple.

The bell of the village church echoed a haunting sound in the distance. The skeleton of the bell tower was all that was left of it, "God Save the Queen, what happened here?" asked Captain Queen looking around at the massacre of the village. The Canadian Officer went to investigate the church, and found the burned remains of the people inside.

"Let us do what we can for these people, we are the only hope for this country now, let's move," said Colonel Lobeaux. The allies got out their entrenching tools, and began to bury the dead outside the village. Hundreds of graves were dug. Kallen carried the body of the dead village girl, and buried her in a grave with her dead mother and father.

Kadri took off her officer's cap, and bowed her head down as the soldiers buried the villagers. Memories of her stationing in Athens came back to her, especially the young boy that handed her the violet. She nodded to herself, and put her cap on to help the soldiers in the village dig graves, and bury the dead. Not a single thing was left alive in the village, not even the village dogs were spared. Kallen went up to Kadri's side, "I can't say I know as much about this conflict, but I can say I know the horrors of war,"

Kadri turned and nodded to Kallen's words. The wooden crosses of the dead dotted the hills outside of the village, "This is what the Britannians do when they take a village, they take what they want, food...supplies...women, and when they have had their fill, they would systematically kill the village, starting with the men...women...and then the children, the Britannians live their lives in splendor and decadence, and always turn a deaf ear to the cries of human suffering," Kadri explained to the volunteer soldier.

When the streets were cleared, Challenger II main battle tanks and Leonidas II armored personnel carriers pulling Canadian GC-45 howitzers drove through the village. Some Greek and Canadian soldiers were hitching rides on the AS-90 self-propelled guns, "I ask myself the same question," said Commandant Letourneau watching the tanks go by.

"The Free French in the south would know of such atrocities, those Nouveau Vichy bastards would censor it and pretend it never happened," Anne-Marie explained to the captain. The French Officer lived in a politically divided country. She is the only woman to leave her village of Yvoire to join the army. The Free South is in support of the war.

"None of us are strangers to such cruelty," said Captain Kakos having heard of what happened to Princess Euphemia in Tokyo, and the cruelty of the Britannians in Athens, "this war will not be forgotten, not by the Britannians and certainly not by our people in the future," Iva saluted the captain and went into her tank to lead the armored divisions through the village. The infantry was not far behind as the march continued, and the allied forces found rest in the city of Edessa where they settled down to rest.

Kallen sat down next her commanding officer, and sighed, "You know the pain, don't you? Of having your home attacked and losing your loved ones to the war," Kallen asked, the captain nodded. Many years ago, Kadri was a little girl covered in the blood of her slain parents and older sister. She cried while Kastori was ravaged and burned to the ground. Now years later, she is the only commanding officer left in the only Greek Infantry force left in the entire army. She was thankful for all the allied support.

"As do you, Kozuki, as do you, I can see it in your eyes," Kadri replied, the people were kind to the allied forces and offered them food and rest. The next morning, the allied forces were washed, fed, and rested for the journey ahead thanks to the people's hospitality. These soldiers came to free them from the jaws of the Britannian Wolf.

As the army left, laurels of violets were placed on the guns of tanks and artillery pieces. Some of the soldiers even got marriage proposals from many of the city's men, and one or two women, "You see, Captain? We bring hope to these people, we are the flame that burns eternally even when the enemy tries to extinguish it," Gabriella praised.

"Ever thought of becoming a poet, Santorini?" Kadri asked, the Italian officer shrugged her shoulders, and chuckled. The Lieutenant-Colonel started noticing things herself from the captain and the volunteer soldier marching alongside each other on the trail to how much time they spend talking to each other. Gabriella smiled to herself at the thought. Captain Koliodromos and Kallen Kozuki seemed to be forming a close friendship. Even the normally quiet Captain Nika Ethinesikas of the Pontic Units was noticing it.

Colonel Lobeaux looked around at the people of the village from their solemn faces to the children playing with some of her soldiers. There wasn't a single cow, hog or chicken in the entire city, "The Britties have bled this village dry of their food, the bastards," Noemi said to herself, she looked at Captain Koliodromos, and Captain Kakos and they nodded as they seemed to be on the same page as her, "Alright ladies, give up your rations, all of them, and give them to these people, now allons 'y," she ordered.

Her soldiers followed their orders without question having seen the state of the people. The Greeks followed as did the French and Italians. With their rations coupled with their numbers, they had enough meals to feed the village for a few days. Iva saw a young girl about Kallen's age, and sat down next to her, "What happened?" she asked

"In Nymfaio?" she asked, Iva nodded 'yes', "our people saw the village burn for two days, rumor has it that one of the village women refused to give up her chickens to a Britannian Officer, the village was massacred as a result," she said to the Commander of the 25th Armored Brigade, "you have come to us in our time of need, like angels,"

"Angels don't carry rifles," Iva said, managing a small half-smile to the young girl. The allied forces were making progress in their march. They were another half a day's march to Thessaloniki. Because the Britannians used all their Knightmare Frames for the Argos Valley Campaign, this meant that the allies were going to have to take the city through urban combat, _'Colonel Lobeaux is right, if they give up their possessions they spare the city, even if their begging fits their approval, they will still die'_ Iva thought.

"But you carry hope," said the girl. She stood up, and headed home. Not before she turned and smiled at the officer before she left. Iva sighed as she thought about the words she said to her. One of Iva's tanks came into the city, and stopped by a stop sign where it was to be a makeshift guard post for the night guard. It was a stroke of good luck that the Britannians did not ambush them on the way to Edessa. This meant only one thing. The Britannians were now on the defensive, and fortifying major cities.


	17. Chapter 17

**Code Geass: Resist and Bite**

**Chapter 17: Steel Thunder**

After refueling and refitting for a few months in India, the escort finally made it to Horai Island where the Black Knights were waiting. Despite a run-in with the Britannian Blockade, the Hellenic Navy successfully brought back the head of the Sumeragi Clan safe and sound, "I never thought men could build such weapons," said Nagisa Chiba.

"They could...many decades ago," replied Kyoshiro Todou seeing the majestic battleships and battlecruisers being docked in the base's port, "one of the greatest weapon systems ever made...has been reborn," The admirals of the four vessels came of their ships while the crews maintained and cleaned up the ship to present to the Knights.

They saluted the Black Knights as they gave the crews permission to exit the ship for food and rest. After many months at sea escorting Kaguya to the Island, they crew was in need for such things, "You must be Kyoshiro Todou," said Admiral Stephanopoulos bowing to him, and shaking his hand, "I am Admiral Aida Stephanopoulos, commanding officer of the Battleship Salamis," She saluted one of the highest ranking men in the Black Knights. The next officer came off her warship, and greeted him in the same way.

"I'm her cousin Admiral Aellai Constantinides, commander of the Battleship Plataea," said Aellai bowing to him, and shaking his hand followed by a salute,

"Admiral Zira Panagakos, I am command the Battlecruiser Hippolyta," said the youngest of the four officers at 29.

"And lastly, I am Admiral Eunike Xanaxis of the Battlecruiser Antiope," said the final officer in the escort squadron.

"Do all you ladies come from a naval family?" asked Nagisa,

"Oh no, we're the first in our families," Aellai corrected her, and they left the dock to head inside for a drink, and to discuss strategy, "Oh Mr. Todou, we brought something for you," Aellai presented him with a bottle of Tsipouro, a Greek liquor, "a little gift from our country, so please drink responsibly," that was until Tamaki snatched the bottle from him. The four naval officers looked at him with a glare, "or not," for every unit you have in an army or navy there always seems to be the one soldier that doesn't fit in.

"So what's the difference between a battleship and a battlecruiser?" Nagisa asked,

"A battleship carries heavy guns, guided missiles, and heavy armor, a battlecuiser has heavy guns, guided missiles and thinner armor," explained Eunike, "battlecruisers also have stronger engines so they can provide support to smaller vessels like cruisers and destroyers," Nagisa nodded in understanding. Tamaki's brain looked to be deep-fried.

"Come, we have much to discuss," said Kyoshiro, and offered them both a drink of sake, "we are glad to have you ladies bringing some of the biggest guns in the Hellenic Navy, we need support from the sea as we plan on attacking the strongholds in Hokkaido, and I think you have just the firepower we are looking for," he explained to them.

"Todou, do you even look at these vessels?! They're gigantic targets, they wouldn't last a minute against the Britannians!" Tamaki reminded them heatedly,

Admiral Panagakos did not take Tamaki's words very lightly, and punched him across the face with a left hook, "It cost us 900 lives to bring Miss Sumeragi back to Japan, you dare insult their memory?!" Zira blasted while the three other officers held her back, "let us see just how strong you are with your Knightmare Frame facing a salvo of nine 16 inch guns!" the young admiral challenged. A drink calmed down the youngest of the admirals. Aida Stephanopoulos is the oldest at 32, while her cousin Aellai is 30 years old.

Admiral Stephanopoulos and Admiral Constatinides were tall and full-figured women each standing 5'10 and 170lbs. The same went from Admiral Panagakos and Admiral Xanxais whom are 5'9 and 150lbs. This made them both regal and imposing. Yet the four commanding officers of their respected vessels did not deter someone like Tamaki.

"You forget that it was these vessels that destroyed the Battleship-Aircraft Carrier Clovis!" Nagisa enlightened him forcefully.

"Ha! Bring it on!" Tamaki challenged back to the embarrassment of the Black Knights, "I could destroy these rust-buckets with my hands tied behind my back!"

"I apologize for his lack of brains," said Nagisa punching Tamaki upside the head for his stupidity, "we managed to get some footage from the Battle of the Corfu Channel, you ladies have my deepest respect," Rakshasa was also listening in on the battle plans on how to use the vessels which took off in the wrong direction thanks to Tamaki.

"We need you assistance in a strategic bombardment of the defensive positions in Hokkaido, the Britannians have rebuilt the area into an impenetrable fortress, we have already tried to take back the area two times now, all attempts have sadly failed," Rakshasa explained to the naval officers. Zira took another shot of Tsipouro for her nerves.

"So I take it you need a curtain of shell and missile fire to neutralize the defensive positions?" asked Aida, tasting sake for the first time.

"This is a big operation for us, so we called upon the biggest guns," said Nagisa, with a single unison nod from the four officers, they pledged they would help the Black Knights. The four officers gave them a tour of the vessels they commanded. The two other battleships and battlecruisers were to assist the combined allied forces in Greece to provide them with guns and missiles against Greece's major cities and ports. The nine 16 inch guns in the three triple turrets of the four warships were a sight to behold.

As a show of their power, an old Sutherland that was destroyed during a battle was brought onto the side of a mountain on the island to act as a target, "So what can these guns do against a target...say like a Knightmare Frame?" Kaname asked as the commanders of the Black Knights were in the command center with Admiral Stephanopoulos.

The battleship Salamis was out to sea with the blond admiral at the command, and Ensign Bella at the wheel. She turned the ship to port once they were in range of the guns, "I am glad you asked, Mr. Ohgi, because we are now 25 miles offshore, we are now in range of the ship's main guns, we will only fire one salvo, frankly we don't want to waste ammunition," with a shift of a joystick, one of the three turrets begin to move into position. Each turret had an assigned station in the commander's post onboard.

"Multiple targets spotted," said one of the radar operators. The warship passed a hidden test made by Kyoshiro Todou. The commander crossed his arms, and lightly smiled in approval of the skill of the battleship's crew. The coordinates of the targets were sent to the turrets, and the guns were lowered into position with shells and powder charges.

"Coordinates relayed and the guns are ready on your order, admiral," said a sailor at the helm of one of the radar stations.

"Commence firing," said Aida, and with a push of a small red button on the right side of the joystick all nine guns fired starting with 'A Turret' then 'B Turret' and finally 'X turret'. The knightmare frames were vaporized to the awe of the Black Knights, "well now, got anything else to say Mr. Tamaki?" she asked, and he gulped at the ship's might

"How long does it take to load all nine guns with shells?" asked Kaname,

"About two minutes," Aida replied, "even the secondary guns can hold their own against Knightmare Frames," Aida turned to a silent Tamaki whom just saw nine Sutherland Knightmare Frames wiped off the face of the earth. The only things left were blackened craters of where they once stood, "well Tamaki...I'm waiting for an answer from you,"

"I did not think so," Admiral Stephanopoulos said and patted Ensign Bella on the shoulder to signal her to move the warship back to the harbor, "now that everything is settled, we need to start planning the assault on Hokkaido, timing, coordinates, everything," added the blond-haired, brown-eyed admiral as they exited the ship and headed back to headquarters. Aida took off her cap and stretched out her tired arms for the evening, "we have to move quickly, you never know what the enemy might be planning,"


	18. Chapter 18

**Code Geass: Resist and Bite**

**Chapter 18: Street to Street (The Battle of Thessaloniki) **

With the Britannians exhausted of their Knightmare Frames, urban combat was done the old fashioned way. Captain Koliodromos was laying in a daze behind a pile of rubble as a shell went screaming through the air, and landed into a nearby building on a street corner. Black smoke, dust, and bits of paper flew out of the impact of the shell.

Kadri picked herself up with her back against the rubble. The sounds of machine guns, assault rifles, and artillery echoed off in the distance. She picked up her rifle, and put back on her officer's cap. She whistled two times as a signal for a small handful of soldiers. A bayonet and a barrel peeked out from a corner, then appeared Kallen Kozuki.

Kallen moved in double time in ready rifle. Another soldier, Private Iona Metaxas, followed behind her while hiding in the entrance to a home, and finally the shoulder of the last soldier was touched as a signal to move. This soldier was a Canadian, Private Colleen Hollingsworth. The three soldiers jogged in a single file line with bayonets ready. A Britannian machine gun nest spotted them, and open fired, "Oh shit, oh fuck!" belted Colleen holding down her beret, and landed next to Kadri in the ruins of an old church.

"Everybody alright?" Kadri asked, they all nodded,

"Oh jesus...JESUS! JESUS!" Colleen yelped, seeing a headless corpse. Her head peeked up, and the machine gun starting shooting,

The church had been completely bombed out. The tombs of the priests of the past where filled with bullet holes, and the crucifix of Christ was hanging by one arm while his entire bottom half had been shot off by Britannian artillery shells, "Colleen...hey, hey, keep your head down, look at her see? You are going to be fine," Kadri assured her with a soot-covered smile, "where is she from?" Kadri asked, Kallen crawled up to check the headless body. She noticed on the body the patch of Saint-Martha and Tarasque.

"Dragoness...French," said Kallen,

"I thought the French were fighting near the Marina or something, what the hell's she doing here?" asked Iona,

"She must've lost her head," said Kallen with a small smirk, the other soldiers besides Colleen chuckled at Kallen's joke. Captain Koliodromos borrowed Kallen's pharaeon cap, and put it on the end of her bayonet. She raised it up, and the Britannian machine gun crew shot it to pieces. Kallen was still wearing her headband from the Black Knights.

"They still in there, Captain?" asked Iona,

"So it would seem," Kadri replied with a chuckle,

"Who the hell would put a gun nest in a church?" Kallen asked,

"The Britties even put one in a bar, think about that, kid," said Iona as words of wisdom to the volunteer. Kallen's bullet wound in her thigh had completely healed by the time of the operations in Thessaloniki. With Britannia losing it's grip on Greece, their resistance to the allies was tightening. The four lady soldiers loaded their rifles for action.

"Metaxas, you and Hollingsworth work your way up that side, Kozuki you stay with me, we cover you lead," Kadri had her rifle ready, and took a deep breath, "alright...let's do this," Kadri and Kallen turned up and started shooting at the machine gun crew, providing cover fire while Colleen and Iona moved up to the take cover behind the tomb.

Colleen peeked her head again, but this proved to be her undoing, "Hollingsworth keep your head down, keep your head down!" Kadri yelled at her, but it was too late as Colleen was shot three times in the head and face, and fell backwards, "oh for fuck's sake," the captain growled seeing the Canadian did not listen to her. Metaxas peeked up, and started shooting again. This time she got one, killing the loader with five bullets to his chest. A second man took his place. Metaxas nodded for orders to move forward.

"Go, go, go!" Kadri belted out, providing cover fire to distract the machine gun while Metaxas moved in to behind a wagon. Kallen shot her grenade launcher at the gun nest, and made her move amid the constant fire of the machine gun. A bullet zipped passed her arm. It stung her, but did not wound her for a bandage. Kadri had a ready grenade

She flung it into the nest, and there was silence. A small creaking noise came from the gun position. With a bayonet fixed to her rifle, she went to get a closer look at the nest with Kallen following close behind her, "Is it clear, Captain?" Kallen asked, until a tank shell came in, and killed anyone that might have still been alive from the bit of action.

It rained small bits of blackened flesh and blackened blood, "It is now," Kadri commented as that was a sign the tanks were moving in,

Meanwhile near the port of Thessaloniki, The Free French forces under the command of Commandant Anne-Marie Letourneau were engaging in bitter combat between not only the Britannian forces, but also Nouveau Vichy French forces. The Nouveau Vichy labeled her and her Sainte-Martha units as traitors, and if they returned to France they would be executed by firing squad. This did not deter the Free French whom had the assistance of Ethinesikas's Pontic Units whose heavy machine guns gun down their foes.

"How do find a Vichy soldier?" asked a Pontic Greek at the helm of a Browning M2A1 machine gun,

"They are the one's shooting at you, you stupid bitch!" Anne-Marie informed her in her own special way as her troops were advancing under heavy machine gun fire, and heavy resistance from the Nouveau Vichy Forces. A soldier picked Ethinesikas as a target shooting at her from atop a building. 'Scar' shot back watching him fall to his death.

Due their tactics, they kept their loses to a minimum. That was not to say that the allies did not take any causalities. The Canadians and Italians fought the Britannians in the central area of the city. They had to work from building to building, and snuff out resistance. The Greek self-propelled guns and Canadian artillery was accurate and constant.

The Canadian and Italian forces secured the central sections of the city. The Fountain in Thessaloniki Square remained unscathed in the three weeks of fighting, and not a drop of blood tainted it's waters. By battles end, the bell from the bombed out church still range with an eerie sound as the autumn winds blew through the war-torn city. The Britannians took one last throw of the dice through aerial bombardment, but the allies still remained resilient to the shock of the Holy Empire troops and her axis forces.

The Britannians bombed the city with missiles from the air at least six times a day for six days. Canadian heavy machine guns acted like anti-aircraft guns on building tops, and scored twenty kills in the battle that lasted well over three weeks. In less than a month, the Britannians and her allies surrendered the city. With supplies running low and no Knightmare Frames to aide them, this marked the beginning of the end of the Holy Empire's grip on Greece. The fall of Thessaloniki sent shockwaves through the empire.

There was panic everywhere with civilians trying to flee the bombs, "Go! Go! Get the civilians underground, allez-allez-allez!" ordered Colonel Lobeaux amid the roar of aerial bombs falling from the sky, and the screams of panicking people which allies were leading to safety underground. Buildings crumbled, and fell in clouds of rock, dust, and twisted metal. The rubble trapped or crushed anyone in their way. The city was turned into a sea of flames leaving buildings and houses as skeletons of their former selves.

The allies suffered one hundred casualties in the three week battle. The Britannians and Nouveau Vichy French lost five hundred in the battle while the remaining three-thousand were taken prisoner by the allies. Under agreements made to the Vichy government, the Britannians and her allies were allowed to retreat to Britannian Russia.

The sounds of rifles and machine guns still echoed in the distance as there was still some resistance in other parts of the city. Black smoke came from other building which had been burning for days. Greek Challenger IIs soon began rolling into the streets of Thessaloniki, taking out gun positions, rooftop snipers and AT missile-armed soldiers.

Allied soldiers armies helped to pull both the living and the dead from the wreckage of the crumbled buildings. Colonel Lobeaux saw the price of war against Britannia through her eyes. A little girl was held in his mothers arms. She was crying out for help, and covered in blood. The Colonel saw that the little girl's mother was laying facedown in the cobblestone streets, dead. She was killed in the bombing, "-Where is your family? Do you have any family?-" The Colonel asked, trying to speak the best Greek that she can.

"-Yes-" She said, when other members of her family spotted her with the colonel. The colonel to help her find her family,

"-Thank you, thank you so very much-" said what appeared to be the little girl's grandmother. The colonel's eyes welled with tears. There were some that did not make it. The streets had the bodies of citizens and soldiers alike. For every good thing that happens like liberating a city, there is always another hidden side to it, tragedy. It takes people years and decades to move on with their lives. Kadri came up to the colonel putting a hand on her shoulder. She knew the pain of losing her entire family to the war.

There was celebrating in the town square as Thessaloniki had been now liberated. Citizens came out of hiding in droves to welcome their liberators. The only one not celebrating among her soldiers was Captain Koliodromos, "We cannot save them all," Kadri said, knowing the brutal truth of the war, "so many have died, millions, martyrs for a dream that will become real, freedom," Kadri looked at Kallen, and looked down at her reflection in the old city fountain, "freedom cannot be obtained without sacrifice,"


	19. Chapter 19

**Code Geass: Resist and Bite**

**Chapter 19: When the Goddess Bleeds (The Sinking of the Athena)**

Battlecruisers are some of the most powerful vessels in the world, but they have one major Achilles Heel. The design for a battlecruiser calls for the compensation for speed and firepower. The battlecruiser Athena was one of the prides of the Hellenic Navy, and was sent out to hunt down the Britannian Battleship-Carrier Charles Li Britannia.

Her escort included the 16 inch gun battleship Thermopylae, and two Iona class heavy cruisers, the Iona and the Corfu. Under the command of the Athena was Admiral Eftychia Panagakos, mother of Admiral Zira Panagakos. An experienced naval commander in her own right, she was head of the Fleet at the Battle of the Corfu Channel.

Now the stage was set for one of the greatest naval duels in the history of the Mediterranean, "Something is coming up on the screen Admiral, something big and it is approaching fast," said a sailor operating the radar system. A Eurofighter Typhoon was making a flyby, and signaled the warship, "it's the Charles Li Britannia!" the alarm was sounded throughout the all the naval vessels. The turrets were loaded with 8 inch and 16 inch shells. The missile systems were online. The fleet was ready for battle.

"Man your battlestations, ladies! Make sure all systems are online," ordered the Admiral, and the sailors scrambled throughout the ship from computer stations to the anti-aircraft and secondary guns. With a moving of three joysticks, the massive 16 inch guns in the three triple turrets were moving into position. From a distance of ten miles, Admiral Panagakos gave the order, "Fire!" she radioed to the other vessels and a rain of 16 inch and 8 inch shells roared from their guns on the grand Britannian warship.

The armor of the Britannian battleship-carrier stood resilient to the assault. A few shells missed near the bow of the ship. When the Britannians returned fire, they focused solely on the Athena. Cornelia Li Britannia was in command of the enemy warship. Her battle strategy was simple, "If we sink their pride, any further resistance will cease,"

"Give no quarter to these monkeys," ordered Cornelia, "we will show them what happens when you resist against the Holy Empire of Britannia," a salvo of 18 inch guns hit the Athena near the citadel. Fires began to break out with sailors in flames and screaming in pain, but the Greeks still fought as the guns of the Athena sounded on the sea.

Sailors were headless, limbless, stomachless, on decks covered in blood and burnt flesh. Still they fought off the attack from the air, and the guns, "Admiral we must pull back, she won't hold much longer!" cried her second-in-command before a shell ripped through the citadel and killed her, and most of the crew at their stations. Admiral Eftychia Panagakos went up the radio with a piece of shrapnel the size of a dinner plate in her shoulder, and radioed to the vessels, "Fight, and tell my daughter I love her,"

The Thermopylae fired off a salvo. Her 16 inch guns penetrated the bow of the Charles Li Britannia. Though shaken, Cornelia still kept her composure as the Greeks continued the attack. Shells were hitting from both sides at ranges as close as 27,000 yards. Once more, Cornelia Li Britannia held a strong sovereignty over the Mediterranean Sea.

Eftychia refused to be captured by the Britannians, and her sailors in the gun turrets still resisted the Britannian Battleship. The 16 inch guns from the battleship Thermopylae forced the Charles Li Britannia to pull back to Athens, but not before she broke the Athena's back when a salvo of shells hit the 'B' turret, and detonated the magazine. The mighty battlecruiser bent, and exploded sending shards of steel, and dead sailors into the air. It was said that the explosion could by seen in as far away as Sicily and Crete.

The Athena had been torpedoed ten times, and taken over thirty missiles before she gave into her wounds. No ship in the history of the Hellenic Navy had put up a more greater resistance than the battlecruiser Athena. Although her crew was among the bravest, they still fought hard though the armor was thin. One note a Britannian observer saw was that as the battlecruiser was going down to it's watery tomb, none of her sailors jumped ship even if they were on fire. A show of the might of the Greek people.

The admiral went down with her ship. Bloodied and near death, she used her last ounce of strength to take out her side-arm. With a light and bloody smile to the other ship commanders in the fleet, Admiral Eftychia Panagakos shot herself in the temple, chosing death to surrender. The crews from the cruisers Iona and Corfu picked up survivors.

The crew of the Thermopylae did the same. Out of Athena's crew of over two-thousand, twenty survived. The crews of the other vessels had their own wounded and dead to attend to. Survivors were covered in engine oil and diesel fuel. Some were bloodied with wounds that ran deeper than their mortal bodies. It was a day none will ever forget.

Even the most hardened sailors cried as the Athena sank to the bottom of the Mediterranean. It took ten minutes for the Battleship-Carrier Charles Li Britannia to sink the Battlecruiser Athena. The explosion was so great that even the Britannians gave their respect, "What are you doing?! How can you salute these inferior people, these non-Britannians?!" Cornelia blasted, not approving of the crew saluting the fallen sailors. Cornelia's second-in-command slowly turned to her with a very stern look on his face.

"How can you keep yourself blind, and refuse to honor these brave sailors?" He asked back, Cornelia growled and left the citadel of the battleship to her royal quarters below deck. Although they are enemies. the Greeks saw a twenty-one gun salute to their fallen, and accepted it. The bow of the battlecruiser sank to the bottom of the sea as the Britannians honored the dead of their enemy. What remained of the damaged Greek Fleet was allowed to return back to the port of Santorini the clean and repair their ships.

The waters in port of Santorini were red with blood and bits of flesh and bone from the dead as the warships were hosed down, and the damage was being repaired. The Iona had torpedo damage in her hull, and Corfu had a damaged rudder, and shell damage to her citadel. The Thermopylae had her anti-aircraft guns and all her missiles upgraded.

The mighty Greek battleship had a dent as a battle scar in the side of her bow, and shell damage on her 'A' and 'X' turrets. As for the second-in-command of the Charles Li Britannia, he and the officers under his command were arrested for disobeying a direct order from Cornelia Li Britannia, and were sentenced to be executed by firing squad.

The sinking off the battlecruiser Athena caused shockwaves throughout Greece and Western Europe, and prompted other naval powers to take action. Four French guided missile battleships, the Richelieu, the Jean Bart, the Alsace, and the Gascogne were now docked at a port in Nice and ready to defend it's surrounding waters with the dashing battlecruisers Dunkerque and Strasbourg. The Italians had the battleships Guilio Cesar and Impero Romano docked in Taranto. Even Spain unleashed their largest warship.

In the Inter-War years, Spain was building up it's navy as there was a naval arms race that started after the Holy Empire of Britannia invaded Japan. A year into the invasion, the Spanish Navy had commissioned their largest warship class in over seventy long years, the Reina Isabela-class battleships. These battleships were 45,500 long ton, diesel-electrically powered behemoths armed with nine 15 inch guns in three triple turrets plus ten 5 inch guns, sixteen 3.5 inch guns and missiles and anti-ship missiles.

They are based off the Litorrio-class with the citadel and funnels moved further back. There are four vessels that make up Spain's fastest and mightiest battleships: The Reina Isabela, Princessa De Castillo, Caterina De Aragon, and Carlos V. The Spanish were docked in Rota, and alongside the French and the Italians, ready to fire her guns in anger


End file.
